Heroes, Hockey, and Magic
by mooncheese121
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! England gets a letter from America's boss begging him to teach America something useful. Japan brings up Hogwarts, and because America refused to go alone both Canada and America are sent to Hogwarts. Will they be able to keep their secret from Harry and his friends? No pairings. Rated T just in case, and you know, it's Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

/AN/ Hey guys, well this is my very first fanfiction so please try to be nice in the comments. I'm so excited! By the way, the story is in third person omniscient unless I say otherwise (which will happen towards the end of the chapter). By the way, I remembered at the last second I needed a title for my story… and it's kinda half-baked… But I did my best. Alright, um… here I go, I guess!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter, and if I owned either I would have better things to do than write fanfictions.

Prologue

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS VORLD MEETING VILL _NOT_BE AS USELESS AS THE LAST ONE, AM I CLEAR!" Germany yelled, slamming his hands onto the table.

England slowly released the collar of France's shirt with a glare and Switzerland and Austria turned away from each other, arms folded. Belarus even walked away from Russia, but not after promising that one day she would be his bride.

"Dude, nothing is even-"There was a pause as the nation talking stopped to shove a hamburger into his mouth. He didn't, however, wait before he had swallowed it."-happenin….why…here…never told…I'm…hero…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL HEROES STUFF LIKE THAT!" He finished.

"America, don't talk with your mouth full. It's not polite." England sighed.

"Whatever, dude. So why are we here?" America replied flippantly.

The other nations exchanged nervous glances. They all knew why they were here, they had called a meeting for everyone but America and discussed it.

England cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. "America, your boss, um, sent me a letter. A request…"

"Say it already! Some of us have things we need to do!" Austria yelled, annoyed.

England glared at Austria and continued. "Well this is what he said-" He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read what was on it aloud. "Dear Arthur, I hope this reaches you soon. I am writing about Alfred. Well… He's useless. He can't do anything impressive and he doesn't know much. That isn't counting his knowledge of history for obvious reasons. Please teach him something, anything useful-America's boss."

There was a momentary uncomfortable silence, but America spoke up. "There's no way I'm the Alfred he's talking about, I'm amazing at everything I do. I _am_the hero after all."

"I'm not quite done." England told him, then he read," P.S. If you read this to him, tell him 'Yes America, you're the Alfred I'm talking about."

"So where are you sending me?" America asked, giving up.

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK WE'RE HAVING THIS BLOODY MEETING?" England hissed.

America shrugged. "Dude you didn't tell me yet."

England ignored him and looked around the room to see if anyone had a suggestion, but Greece was asleep, France was flirting with a waitress, (Not that he would've taken his suggestions anyway) Italy was babbling to Germany, Switzerland had started arguing with Austria again, Poland was talking about his new pony to Lithuania, and Belarus had wandered back over to Russia with a marriage form that she insisted he sign. In other words, everyone had lost interest and was paying no attention.

"Does anyone have _any_ideas?" England called over the noise, losing his patience.

"Excuse me Mr. Britain, but don't you have a magic school? Hog...Hogwarts?"

England looked across the table and saw that Japan had brought it up.

He was nervously raising his hand, and some of the countries who hadn't been paying attention before looked over to them.

"That's true, and any unique things America can do because he's a nation could be brushed off as using magic..." England pointed out, warming up to the idea, then he grinned at Japan. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Japan gave a small smile.

"BUT IT'LL BE BORING ALL ALONE!" America whined.

"...I'll go..." The Canadian speaking was completely ignored.

"America you have to go and before you ask I will not go with you." England replied, his mind set.

"England I can go with him." Again, he was ignored.

"I'll be bored!" America complained.

"America, England..." Canada couldn't even finish his sentence.

England glared. "Stop being such a child! School is for _learning._Not entertainment." He snapped.

Canada was now EXTREMELY annoyed. "ENGLAND! I'LL GO WITH ALFRED!" He tried to yell, but it came out quietly.

However it was loud enough for them to just barely hear.

"Yeah, can I bring Canada, Britain? Of course I can, a hero always needs a side-kick!" America agreed, wrapping an arm around Canada.

"I guess I could have Matthew watch you if he went, that sounds like a good idea." England smiled, then he looked out to everyone else with an annoyed look. "And thank you everyone else for helping _so much."_He snarled sarcastically, turning to leave, then he said over his shoulder, "America, Canada, remember to keep your being nations a secret. I don't know what would happen if they found out but just... Keep it a secret. I'll bring you there on the first of September, and I'll get you your supplies to save me the trouble of shopping with you. Of course I guess you'll need to come with me to get your wands, but that's it. Goodbye then." With that he exited the room.

As the other countries left the room, some grumbling about not needing to be there, America turned to Canada. "This is gonna be AWESOME bro!"

Canada smiled weakly.

America grabbed Canada's arm and led him out of the room, talking excitedly about going to the magic school with him.

The Canadian didn't say anything while his brother talked, he would have been ignored anyway.

"I wonder if it was smart volunteering to go with him..." Canada thought.

"It's great that you're coming bro, we're totally gonna have an awesome time! And no meetings-" Alfred continued as they walked.

Matthew smiled. "I guess it won't be too bad."

Dumbledore P.O.V.

There was a knock on Albus Dumbledore's door. "Professor Dumbledore?" called a voice.

"Come in Minerva." Dumbledore called back.

A woman in came in, emerald robes billowing behind her, with a letter in her hand. "Albus, an owl came for you from a Mr. Arthur Kirkland."

"Would you be so kind as to read it to me?" He asked politely.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read, "I have two family members who are wizards, I imagine you didn't know about them because they recently moved from North America. I hope you don't mind if they attend your school- their names are Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Enjoy the rest of your summer- Arthur Kirkland."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Tell him yes, of course we'd love to have Mr. Jones and Mr. Williams."

"Alright, I will immediately." Professor McGonagall said, and as she turned to walk away.

"Don't you think it's odd that he just said North America and didn't specify which country?" Dumbledore mused and Professor McGonagall turned to look at them.

"What are you getting at?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"No thank you. Goodbye then, Albus." She said and she shut the door behind her.

"Goodbye." He replied as the door shut.

/AN/ Well I added some of the wizard world and some of Hetalia. I didn't find it necessary to write about Harry, because we all know that around this time he is either fighting his uncle for a letter from Hogwarts or talking to Hagrid. I hope I've caught your interest; the next chapter will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

/AN/ I hope you all liked the prologue, I'll do my best to keep improving as I go, and I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any questions you just have to ask in the comments, I promise I'll answer any questions asked! I'll just start the chapter then!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter of Hetalia, but it would be _SO COOL_ if I did.  
America's POV

Today was the day England was going to take America and Canada to get their wands, and America was excited.

So excited that he decided he would go to Canada's house and wake him up so that they could go early.

America got dressed and and headed for his brother's house 5 o'clock am.

When he got there he knocked on the door so hard it shook.

The door opened and America looked around.

"Matthew? Dude? Did you open the door?" He didn't hear or see anything.

Alfred took a step backwards slowly. "Wh-Who opened the door? Yo-you're not a ghost, are you?" He asked quietly, eyes darting around the area.

"It's me, Canada." said his brother who seemed to suddenly appear when he tapped America's shoulder. "I'm not a ghost."

"HAHA OF COURSE I KNEW IT WAS YOU, JUST KIDDING!" America said quickly, and Canada sighed.

"Alfred what are you doing so early?" Canada yawned, clutching his bear tighter. He said something about it being rude but he said it quietly into his bears fur so America didn't hear it very well.

"I came so I could wake you up and we could go with Britan to get our wands faster!" He said excitedly, trying to drag Canada outside.

Canada gave up and shut the door so that they could go.

"America how are you so lively at 5 in the morning...?" Canada asked, trying to stay standing while America dragged him along.

"That's easy, I just had a few milkshakes." He explained.

Canada mumbled something about a sugar crash but he didn't say anything else as they walked along, not that America heard, anyway.

"Why are you so excited?" Canada asked when they were outside England's house about to knock.

"Cuz Iggy always talks about magic so it's probably at least pretty cool." America reasoned, and Canada looked surprised that America made sense.

"I guess that's true- Shouldn't we knock?" Canda said.

"YUP! I will." America said, turning to knock, but just as he did the door opened and America ended up punching a very tired annoyed England in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! THAT HURT YOU STUPID GIT!" He yelled, rubbing his nose gingerly. "I think you broke my nose, and after you woke me up at five o'clock, too..."

"HAHAHA dude you put your face in the way!" America insisted patting England's back while England gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you here America? Oh and... uh...Canada." He asked bitterly, remembering Canada after he finished his first sentence.

Canada put his face into his bear's fur and let his brother answer.

"We're going to Diamond alley or whatever it's called. You have to take us." America ordered.

"DiaGON alley." Endland corrected. "And there's no reason to go. None of the stores or anything else will be open." England yawned, turning to go back inside.

"BUT BRITAN! Come on, we have to go!" America whined, pulling England back outside by his wrist.

"Get off of me." England snapped, pulling his wrist away from America. "Fine we'll go, but you both have to come inside with me for a minute." He sighed, holding the door while the two brothers walked in. "Go to the basement, Matthew you can follow Alfred, he knows where it is."

Alfred nodded and led Matthew to the basement while Arthur searched his bookshelf for something.

When they got to the basement the lights were dimmed and there was a circle on the ground with an odd pattern in the middle.

"What's that for?" Canada asked curiously.

"Britain uses it for magic." America explained. "I came in here once and he was in a black cloak chanting something!"

While America found this amusing Canada looked disturbed.

"Wh-What was he doing that for?" Canada stuttered, tightening his grip on his bear.

"He was summoning something." America replied as if it was completely normal.

When England walked back in looking through a book mumbling, Canada tried to hide behind his bear.

"Alfred what did you tell ...uh... Him?" England demanded when he noticed Canada staring at him with a horrified look.

"Just about that one time I came down here and you were summoning something." Alfred answered.

Arthur gave America a death glare and looked to Canada. Well in his general direction, he could at least see Kumajiroh. Canada had vanished.

"Both of you get in the circle." England ordered.

Canada had appeared again, and he looked like he was about to faint. America had to take him by the arm and led him into the circle.

"Don't worry, if anything happens the hero will save you!" America assured him, and Canada didn't look like this made him feel better. America couldn't imagine why not.

England turned the page and smiled. "There it is." He muttered. He looked up. "Alright, stand still you two."

America stood straight up grinning, but Canada slouched slightly and hid behind his bear.

England began to mutter what sounded like nonsense words, and the circle glowed green.

"This is so cool..." America breathed.

America felt an odd sensation, as though he was being engulfed in warm water, he liked it. Canada seemed to have relaxed, too.

Suddenly there was a flash and the glowing stopped and so did the odd feeling he had gotten from the spell.

Something felt off to America, and he turned to his brother to ask if he realized it too- but then he saw Canada.

He looked like he was 10 or 11, and (luckily) his clothes had shrunk along with him. Alfred looked down and noticed that the ground was a lot closer than normal- he was younger too.

"IGGY! DUDE! YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" America said in excitement.

"Not now, I thought you wanted to get your wand." Arthur sighed.

"Whatever- hey I'm starving, can we stop at-"Alfred was cut off.

"NO WE AREN'T STOPPING TO GET YOU FOOD YOU GIT!" England interrupted. "Now come along." He turned and the two nations followed him.

England led them for a while until they made their way into the middle of town right in front of a run-down pub.

"Here it is, the Leaky Cauldron." England said, pointing.

"That looks so old-"Suddenly America gave England a confused look. "Iggy, we didn't come to drink, did we? Because last time-"

England turned red and he interrupted. "NO!" He lowered his voice and hissed- "Why would we go in there to drink you git? You're both eleven now, did you forget?"

Alfred shrugged, smirking.

They walked through and they saw everyone gathered around a boy with jet black hair and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

"Doris Crockford, , can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

The three of them had stopped to look.

"Is that Harry Potter…?" muttered England, staring.

Alfred had been slowly getting more and more annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? He was the hero; it wasn't some pale kid with a funny-looking scar.

As another person stepped up to shake this Harry Potter kid's hand, Alfred snapped.

"HOLD UP EVERYONE!" He called, and Canada and England's faces paled as they began to try and drag him out of the room.

Their efforts were in vain and the other people in the room looked at him. America smirked. This was better.

"What's so special about him? I'm obviously better, I _am _the hero."

A very tall man with shaggy black hair looked annoyed.

"Harry here survived a spell cast by a very powerful dark wizard-"His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, as if he had said something important that he shouldn't have.

"I could too." Alfred insisted, and he folded his arms stubbornly. "Just let him try to beat me."

"Love to, but when he dealt with Harry he lost all of his power and went into hiding." It sounded like the man had given up on keeping the secret and decided to show off the boy.

"Well when he comes back then." Alfred decided.

Arthur walked in front of America chuckling. "I'm sorry, he's not very familiar with the magic world, he doesn't know about Harry Potter. Such a lively boy… Let's go Alfred." England said nervously, lightly pushing America forward.

"BUT BR-ARTHUR-" America was cut off when England turned and smiled at him with a smile similar to Russia's, but slightly scarier. "Never mind."

"Sorry again." England said, ushering America and Canada away.

They went through a door into a small courtyard, and England turned to make sure nobody had come after them. Then he turned to America.

"That was probably the STUPIDEST thing I have ever seen someone do, EVER." He hissed, turning to the wall. "We'll finish this conversation later when we aren't at risk of being walked in on at any moment." he said.

He was quiet for a moment and America noticed that he seemed to be counting the bricks.

"Britain, dude, what are you doing?" America asked, completely unfazed by his lecture.

"Shut up... There we go!" he tapped his wand onto the center of a brick and the wall seemed to fall away until there was a decent-sized hole in the wall.

"Go on then, and remember, call me Arthur Kirkland. Not Britain or England." England whispered. He jabbed a finger at America. "If you cause any more trouble, you'll regret it."

"HAHA dude you're not good at scaring people." America marched out of the doorway grinning and England looked ready to murder.

"A-Are you okay Arthur?" Canada asked quietly.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, walking in front of America.

As they walked, America and Canada began to wish they had more eyes. On both sides there were things like pet shops with owls sitting in cages out front, they passed the bank.

"Don't we have to get money from there?" Canada asked.

"No, I have enough to buy you two wands, and that will be_ IT_. I don't think I'd live through it if we met Harry Potter somewhere else." England answered without turning around. "Here we are, Ollivanders." He stopped and pointed to a small, shabby shop.

Peeling gold letters on the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. A wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. They stepped in and a bell rang somewhere in the shop. There was a single chair that England sat in.

"Alright, just wait for him to-"England was cut off.

"YO! WE'RE HERE FOR WANDS, COME OUT!" America yelled as England face-palmed.

An old man came out from behind a shelf chuckling. "Lively, aren't they?" He asked England.

"Yes." England replied weakly.

"I'm Alfred!" America said, loud and proud. Canada opened his mouth but America introduced his brother for him. "This is Matthew."

"Well good afternoon. I'm Ollivander, the owner of this fine shop." He smiled, and then the smile fell from his face as he began to examine America.

"Dude, that's kinda creepy…" America laughed nervously, taking a step back, but Ollivander ignored it. He turned and did the same to Canada.

"Measure them." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he turned and began looking through the shelves muttering.

A measuring tape sprang to life and measured about every inch of America all on its own, then did the same to Canada.

"That will do." Ollivander said, and the measuring tape fell to the ground. He pulled out a box from the shelves and handed it to America. "Willow and phoenix feather. Nine and a half inches, very pliable. Try it."

America took the wand out of the box but almost instantly Ollivander grabbed it back muttering, "No, no, not at all."

He looked through the shelves and pulled out a box. "This might work better, try this." He said. "Oak and dragon heartstring. Ten and a quarter inches, springy."

America picked it up and it felt warm in his hand. It suddenly glowed yellow, and he came off the ground a few inches. America grinned and waved it around, sparks flew from its end, and then it ended, Ollivander grinning.

"Perfect." He breathed.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" said America, jumping up and down.

Ollivander looked to Canada. "I think I have just the thing for you." He said, pulling a box from the shelf. "Maple and unicorn hairs. Nine and three fourths inches, swishy. Go on, try it."

Canada lifted it from the box, and it also glowed and lifted him. Canada gave it a flick and sparks similar to America's came from it. When it ended, America began relaying everything that had just happened to Canada as though he hadn't been there.

"Alright, fourteen Galleons for the wands." Ollivander said to England, who thanked him and paid.

"Goodbye then Alfred, goodbye- …Er, what was your name again?" Ollivander asked.

"Matthew." Canada sighed with a weak smile.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Good bye." Ollivander said.

England's POV

They left and England sighed. "I'll come back and buy the rest of your things later. Come with me back to my house and drop off your wands, I don't think it's a very good idea to leave you two with them. And when we get there Alfred, I swear…"

America stuffed his wand in England's arms and ran up in front towards the Leaky Cauldron. "SEEYA IGGY!" He snickered over his shoulder.

"GET BACK HERE ALFRED!" England yelled after him, chasing him for a few minutes, then he stopped, breathing hard. "What a child." He sighed, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Arthur, I'll go back with you." Matthew offered quietly.

"Thank you-… Matthew." England sighed, straightening.

/AN/ I told a few people I would get this chapter out sooner, but oh well! The next chapter actually has Harry's point of view in it, I promise. Alright, seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

/AN/ Hope you like the chapter! Harry's POV will be towards the end for the first time! Oh, and I apologize for the long wait… I think this chapter is decently long though, and I think it's pretty good, so I hope that makes up for it. I have to warn you, when school starts up again updates will be more spread out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter!

Canada's POV

On September 1st, Canada woke up to two people talking outside his door. He picked up Kumajino from his bed and opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

America and England stood there, America in his long, black Hogwarts robes and pointed black hat, still eleven like Canada.

"Hello." Canada said, but he was ignored.

"America you bloody GIT. You almost snapped your wand!" England yelled.

America just laughed and didn't answer, which seemed to annoy England even more.

"Hello!" Canada said louder, but they still didn't notice him.

"I don't think you realize what that would have meant..." England sighed.

"HELLO!" Canada whisper/yelled, and the other two nations looked at him.

"Dude you totally came out of nowhere!" America told him happily.

Canada sighed.

"Canada we don't have much time before you two have to board the train- quickly change into this." England ordered briskly, handing Canada his school robes.

"All right. You two can come in and sit down." Canada offered, nodding in the direction of his living room, and his friends walked in, England thanking him.

Canada quickly went into his room and changed into his robes, then lifted his bear from off of his bed.

"I hope they let me take you into the school Kumajerro." Canada said nervously, gently lifting his bear and tucking his under his arms.

"Who are you?" His polar bear asked innocently.

"I'm your owner, Canada!" The Canadian sighed, walking out of his room.

To his surprise, America was standing outside his door.

"Canada, dude, you took forever! Come on! Hey, Britain told me that we have to walk through a wall to get to the train- it's awesome!"

"But won't the other people notice us-... er, you and England?" Canada asked, correcting himself sadly.

"Dunno, MAYBE WE GET TO BE INVISIBLE!" The American guessed excitedly.

"Or maybe you just do it inconspicuously without being a loud, stupid git." England snapped from the doorway.

America pouted and stopped talking.

"Come on now." England said, and the two nations made their way out the door.

England's car was in the driveway and they piled in.

"Yo, Britain, can I drive?" America called from the back seat."

"You're eleven now." England reminded him as the car began down the driveway. "Besides, I don't want to be within twenty miles of a car with you driving." He added, turning onto the road.

"Whatevs, dude." America replied in an annoyed tone, sitting back in his seat.

They drove for a while until they reached King's Cross station. England parked the car, but before he let America and Canada out he began to talk.

"Considering the fact that this will be the last chance I have to talk with you two privately, I would like to remind you of a few things." England said. "First, America, if I hear that you were rude to Harry again, I'll MURDER you. Canada... Make sure that idiot stays in check. Most importantly, try to be inconspicuous if you get too much attention someone may realize that you're both countries. Oh, and be careful, some odd things have happened, it is very possible that some dangerous things could happen, especially with Harry Potter there." England warned them, then he opened his door.

Canada realized that this meant England was done talking privately, so he opened his door as well, and so did America.

Britain went and got the brothers trolleys, and they piled their things on them.

Britain had gotten them a male Long-Eared owl, but America had begged for a bald eagle so he had insisted that because he didn't get his eagle, he got to name their owl.

It ended up with the name Clark, and America explained that he had named it after Superman's secret identity. Canada didn't mind and it wasn't really England's owl so he didn't care either.

Clark was currently cleaning itself, and every once in a while it would screech, but other than that it was a good owl.

England put Clark's cage on Canada's trolley, mostly because America didn't need any more attention, then he led the two of them to a place between platforms nine and ten.

"So do we just walk through it?" Canada asked, hugging his bear nervously.

"That's right. Go through that wall right there." said England, pointing to where he wanted them to go. "If you get nervous, I suggest you just go faster."

"Alri-" America stopped talking and glared right past Canada's shoulder.

"U-Um, Alfred?" Canada asked, tucking his head behind his bear.

He turned, hoping that America was really glaring at something over his shoulder. Then he saw what it was.

There was a plump, red-haired woman talking to Harry Potter.

"America, could you, er, show me how to go through the barrier?" Canada asked quickly, trying to distract America.

"Oh, yeah, sure bro!" said America, losing interest in glaring at Harry and turning on the barrier.

"Remember, be inconspicuous, and don't let anyone else see you." England whispered.

With that, America darted towards the wall. Canada got nervous and as his brother closed in on the wall, he hid behind his bear and waited for a crash, but it didn't happen. He looked up, and America wasn't there anymore.

"Alright Matthew, you go and I'll follow you. I suggest you not go too fast or… _Clark _might get loud." England said with distaste.

Matthew began running, slowly getting faster. When he got to the wall Canada braced himself- and then he went through. Clark was screeching again, and Canada sweat dropped, but it pleased him slightly when people began to look at him, even if they looked confused and a bit annoyed.

Canada looked at the scarlet steam engine, and through the crowd, trying to find his brother.

"YO! Matthew that was so totally badass!" A voice called from behind him. Canada spun around and saw America running towards him.

"I guess it was kind of fun…" Canada said.

"Alfred, Matthew, come here!" England called.

The brothers walked over to England who had just emerged from the barrier.

"Remember to send me owls and tell me what's going on. Matthew, watch your brother and Alfred do the same." England told them.

"Watch myself?" America asked.

"No you git, watch your brother." England sighed.

"Of course, I'm the hero!" America grinned.

A whistle sounded.

"Oh, hurry up you two, goodbye then!" England said, quickly handing Canada a pouch, and when Canada opened it he saw that it was filled with wizard money, England had already explained it to him in the car.

America took Clark's cage, Canada's trunk and his own things and brought them up the stairs, and soon their things were tucked away in a corner while Canada and America talked.

The door of the compartment slid open, and red headed twins came in with Harry Potter and stowed away his trunk in a corner.

"Thanks," said Harry to the twins, pushing hair out of his eyes, and his scar showed.

Canada glanced at his brother as the twins got excited over meeting Harry Potter.

America looked like he might yell, but then Canada picked up Clark's cage and set it on America's lap.

"Oh, look he's lonely. Could you help me cheer him up Alfred?" Canada asked.

"Oh! Alright, I'll… find him a hamburger!" said America confidently, and he began to go through his trunk.

_He has a hamburger in there? _Canada thought in horror, and then he turned his attention back to Harry.

"Um, hello, my name is Matthew. You're Harry Potter, right?" Canada greeted warmly, extending a hand for him to shake. Harry took it.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Wait, have I seen you before?" Harry said.

"Um, yes. You saw us in the Leaky Cauldron. My brother Alfred, was talking to you… Sorry about that." said Canada. "Alfred, could you, um, apologize? And please don't feed that to Clark…"

America had found the hamburger, which disturbed Canada, and was trying to get it through the bars of Clark's cage. When his brother spoke he glanced up at him.

"Why? I just told him who the hero was, and you're right. I should eat it instead." America said, tearing into his hamburger.

"O-okay… but don't you think that's a bit unsanita- oh, never mind…" Canada muttered.

Harry's POV

Harry didn't know quite what to think of Alfred and ...Matthew. Alfred seemed slightly rude, but his brother liked him, and Matthew seemed to be a good person, so maybe he would turn out to be a bit more kind.

Harry watched as Hedwig began screeching at the brothers' owl, Clark.

The compartment door opened and the youngest red-headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and thence looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose from earlier when his mother had attempted to wipe it off.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye." Said Harry and Ron.

Right before the twins slid the compartment door shut, Alfred stood up and caught the door, and the twins looked at him, confused.

"Like a real giant tarantula? Dude that's so awesome, I'm coming." He said excitedly, and the twins grinned.

"Alright then, come along." said one of the twins.

"Cool!" Alfred beamed, and he shut the door behind him.

"Oh no, I don't think I should've let him go without me... I hope he doesn't trouble your brothers." Matthew said nervously, shifting in his seat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Harry assured him, even though he wasn't actually sure.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." said Ron. "And have you really got- you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar, and Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes." said Harry. "But I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I can remember a lot of green lightning, but nothing else."

"Wow." said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as he found him.

"Er, yes I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never really talk about him."

"So you must know tons of magic already."

The Weasleys were obviously one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

Hoping to find someone who was also raised by non-magic people, Harry turned to Matthew who was sitting calmly, stroking his owl and talking quietly to it.

"Matthew is all of your and Alfred's family wizards, too?" Harry asked.

Matthew looked surprised that Harry had talked to him, and Harry felt bad for ignoring him this whole time.

"Um, I don't really know. I didn't meet any of my family besides Alfred, and we were sorta raised apart for a while. Someone named Francis Bonnefoy raises me alone for a while and then someone he knew, Arthur Kirkland started to help him. Arthur raises Alfred all alone though, Francis doesn't like him much. Arthur's a wizard though. I'm sorry, it's kinda complicated." He explained nervously, pressing his face against his bear's fur. (Harry had only just noticed the small bear. It looked like a polar bear, which worried him, but it sat so calmly in Matthew's lap Harry figured it was tame.)

Harry hadn't really followed much of what Matthew said, and the strange thing was, Matthew looked like he thought a moment before he told part of his story.

"Oh, now I've confused you..." said Matthew miserably.

"No, I could understand most of it!" Harry lied, and Matthew gave a small smile.

"So Harry, I heard you went to live with Muggles." said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." He glanced at Matthew. "I wouldn't mind one, either."

"I have five." said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first."

Matthew had been staring out the window, but he looked over at he two. "Um, well I don't really mind Alfred. Sometimes he's rude and, uh, inconsiderate... But he really is a good brother." He told them, but it was obvious it was directed mostly towards Ron.

"I guess they aren't too bad." Ron muttered, and Matthew gave him a warm smile.

They were quiet for a long time, gazing out the window watching the fields and lanes go by.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and asked, "Anything off the cart dears?"

Harry hadn't eaten breakfast, so he leapt to his feet, along with Matthew. Ron's ears just went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor, and noticed Matthew hadn't come out. He turned to see him talking to Ron.

"Would you like anything?" He asked Ron.

"I, er, I've got some sandwiches..." He repeated.

"Okay, I'll just share." Matthew decided, and he walked out to the cart happily.

Harry smiled, then turned his attention back to the cart. He bought some of everything, and Matthew got double the amount.

"Why did you get so much food Matthew? When was the last time you ate?" Ron asked in amazement as Matthew dumped his food on a seat.

"Oh. I'm not very hungry, but Alfred... Likes to eat." Matthew explained, nibbling on a pumpkin pasty then muttering something about it needing maple syrup.

Ron took out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches he pulled one apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry, feeling bad for him, began to swap food, and the sandwiches were soon forgotten.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know- Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.

"I haven't... Either..." said Matthew quietly, hurt.

"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa- thanks-" Ron said, ignoring Matthew.

Harry turned over the card and read out loud so that Matthew could hear:

"Albus Dumbledore. Currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many to be the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling." He read.

He turned the card over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face was gone.

"He's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to stay there all day." said Ron. "He'll be back. I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... Do either of you want it? You can start collecting."

He glanced longingly at a pile of Matthew's Chocolate Frogs, waiting to be unwrapped.

"You can have as many as you want, I don't think it would be good for Alfred to eat it all, anyway." Matthew told Ron, offering him a Chocolate Frog.

"Thanks" Ron told him, unwrapping one and glancing at his card. "I got Merlin again." He sighed.

Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the cards, but Harry and Matthew were fascinated by the cards. When Matthew excitedly started reading about a witch from Canada, Ron turned to stare at him.

"I thought you were raised by a wizard." He said, confused.

"He didn't really talk about magic, and besides, he was busy with Alfred so he didn't come over. Especially since he hates Francis." Matthew said.

Harry decided he would make it a point not to ask Matthew about his family anymore, he seemed uncomfortable and… confused, when he talked about it.

"Oh." Ron said.

Matthew turned slightly red and hid behind his bear. "Sorry." He mumbled.

They began to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, after Ron warned them that they meant _every _flavor.

They had plenty of fun eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, strawberry, pancake, (which Matthew seemed jealous of) curry, grass, paper, and sardine.

The fields outside were now gone, replaced with thick woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door and a boy stumbled in. "Sorry, but has anyone seen a toad?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but Matthew's bear spoke up. "I saw it on the way in, near the very first compartment on the train. But it was hopping away so it's probably not there."

"You can remember that but not me…" Matthew said sadly.

"I'll go look anyway, it's a start." The boy said hopefully, running from their compartment. "THANKS!" He called as he shut the door.

"I don't know why he's so worried, if I had brought I toad I'd lose it on purpose. Mind you I have Scabbers, so I can't say anything." Ron said, glaring at his rat, still asleep in his lap. "He might be dead and you wouldn't know. "

"I don't know, I think it makes sense that he's looking for his toad. He might've had it for a long time or gotten it from his mother or father. Maybe he just enjoys its company." Matthew said with a shrug. "I don't think Scabbers is that bad either. I know someone who sleeps a lot, but that doesn't matter. I don't think _he's_ useless."

"Yes, but they're a person- probably." said Ron, glancing at Matthew's bear. "So he's got to get up and talk sometimes. Scabbers only sleeps. I tried to turn him yellow the other day to make him interesting, got the spell from George, but it didn't work."

"Why would you turn the poor rat yellow?" Matthew asked in horror.

It'd be more interesting, but it won't work. Look…" He pulled an old-looking wand with something coming from the end. "The core's poking out… Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the door opened and a girl with long, bushy brown hair and large front teeth came in.

"Did anyone see a toad? A boy's lost one, Neville." She asked.

"We told him what we knew already, last seen at the front of the train." Ron told her, but she wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh, were you doing magic? Could I see?" She asked, sitting down.

Ron looked taken aback, but he cleared his throat and said. "Er- all right."

"_Sunshine daises butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"That's not a very good spell, is it?" The girl said. "I've tried a few spells, and they all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic, I was so surprised when I got my letter, but I was very pleased. It _is _the best school for witchcraft there is, I've heard. I memorized all of our school books, I that will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this as though she only had a minute to say it.

Harry glanced nervously at Ron and was glad to see that he was surprised that he wasn't the only one who hadn't memorized his school books.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"I'm Matthew Williams, pleased to meet you, Miss- er, I mean…" Matthew blushed. He had sounded French for a second…

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry finished.

"Really, are you? You're in quite a few books I've read!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, am I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you should know, goodness." said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll go in? I want to be in Gryffindor, it sounds like the best, after all, Dumbledore himself was in it. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad- anyway, I suppose I should go and help Neville find his toad. You two should change into your robes, I see Matthew already has. Goodbye." With that, she left.

"I hope she isn't in my house." said Ron bitterly. "Stupid spell, bet George knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Gryffindor." said Ron. "My mom and dad too, I wonder what they'll think if I'm not in Gryffindor."

"I'm sure they won't be mad." said Matthew.

"Oh well, I just hope I don't get into Slytherin. You-Know-Who was in Slytherin you know." He said.

Ron looked depressed.

"So, er, what do your brothers do know that they've left Hogwarts?" Harry wanted to know what a wizard did when they left school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing some things for Gringotts- did you hear? It's all over the _Daily Prophet, _but I guess Muggles don't get that- someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says a powerful Dark wizard did it, but they didn't take anything, that's what's odd. Everyone's scared because they think it's You-Know-Who."

Harry didn't particularly like it when Voldemort was called You-Know-Who, it was more comfortable saying Voledemort.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

When Harry admitted that he didn't know any, he was launched into Ron's description of all of the rules of the game, how you made points and how the players flew on broomsticks, what brooms he'd want if he had the money.

As he began explaining the smaller details of the game, the door opened. It wasn't Hermione Granger or the boy who had lost his toad.

Three boys entered. The boys on both ends were tall and bulky with dark hair. In the center there was a boy with silver hair and pale skin.

"Is it true? People are saying that Harry Potter's in here. So it's you, is it?" demanded the pale boy.

"Yes." said Harry, staring at the two boys on the end.

"Oh. They're Crabbe and Goyle." He said, noticing where Harry was looking. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron covered his mouth, and there was a faint sound of someone sniggering.

"Oh, so you think my name's funny? I don't need to ask who you are. My father said that Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Said Draco with a smirk, then he turned to Matthew, who looked terrified. "And who are you?"

"M-M-Ma-Matthew Williams." Matthew stuttered.

"_M-M-Ma-Matthew Williams." _Malfoy mocked his stutter, and Matthew pressed his face against his bear's fur. "Look at you, pathetic. Mudblood, I bet. Am I right, _Matthew?_

"I didn't know my parents." Matthew said quietly, and Draco laughed.

"I take it back, you're probably a pureblood and your parents were so ashamed of you that they left you!" He laughed, and Harry clenched his fists.

"No! They that isn't-"Matthew was cut off.

"That's nice, you've made friends with a bear and an owl. That bear looks dangerous, perhaps I could have my father… dispose of it." He threatened.

Matthew was sheet white. "N-no, he's harmless, I swear-"

"What were you saying to my brother?" asked an unhappy voice from the doorway.

Alfred was back, and he looked ready to kill.

Canada's POV

**(/AN/ This is right before Alfred walks in.) **

Canada was ready to puke. They couldn't take Kumajimo, he had been with him ever since before he knew America, or even France. It might forget who he was a lot, but they were still good friends. Canada wouldn't give up Kumaterro for anything.

He felt his face loose color.

"N-no, he's harmless, I swear-"

"What were you saying to my brother?"

Canada's looked to the doorway and saw his brother standing there, looking like he was about to explode with fury.

"Oh, so you're his brother? Poor boy." Malfoy said, his voice dripping with venom. "I suggest you leave, or Crabbe and Goyle will have to force it." Malfoy spat.

America laughed, and Canada was slightly worried. Would he still be strong if he was only eleven?

"They can't beat me. Nobody can, I'm the hero!" Alfred said, his ego still as large as ever.

"Crabbe, Goyle, I think you should teach this brat his place." Malfoy grinned, and the two large boys stepped forward.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Canada yelled, but it came out as a whisper so it was ignored.

"Alfred, maybe you should just go…" Harry said as Crabbe and Goyle walked towards America.

"Why?" He asked.

Crabbe was annoyed at this comment and he swung a punch at Alfred.

It landed, but Alfred didn't move a muscle, he just yawned and grabbed Crabbe's arm. With that he lifted him and threw him at the wall.

Goyle stepped up to Alfred, and he opened his mouth to say something, but America punched him in the mouth and pushed him into the hall.

"What were you saying to Matthew?" Alfred asked again calmly.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT YOU!" Malfoy hissed, and he ran, terrified, out of the room.

"You okay, bro?" Alfred asked. "Take a burger." He handed Canada a hamburger from his pocket and Canada smiled and decided to take a bite, just to make him happy.

"Thank you." said Canada quietly.

"No sweat. Matthew, dude, where'd all of this food come from?" America asked, stuffing a whole Pumpkin Pasty in his mouth.

"A woman came by with food, I got it for you." Matthew explained.

"That's awesome!" He said, and he noisily slurped some pumpkin juice.

Canada noticed then Ron and Harry were silently staring at Alfred in wonder.

"He's pretty strong." Canada explained with a smile.

"I am the hero; you gotta be strong to be a hero!" Alfred said seriously.

"Mmhmm." Said Canada, who couldn't help but be proud of his brother.

"Matthew you totally have to see this spider, it's ENORMOUS!" America said excitedly.

"We're almost at Hogwarts, I don't think we should go anywhere." said Matthew.

"They act like nothing's happened." Canada heard Ron whisper.

"It's odd." agreed Harry.

"I hope they don't get suspicious…" Canada thought, but how could they? America being strong probably wouldn't immediately lead them to think he was a country, but they would need to be careful.

"Thanks." said Ron, and Alfred looked over to him.

"Yup, like I said, that's what heroes do." He said simply.

"That was amazing." Breathed Harry.

Alfred grinned at him. "You know, maybe you aren't too bad. You can be my side-kick when I defeat that guy who gave you that scar-" he glanced at Canada. "Actually, I have a side-kick, but you can be my secondary side-kick."

Canada smiled.

/AN/ I added some brotherly love- and that's IT. No pairings! America's just protecting his brother, cuz he's the hero, and because you know, he does have a heart. I wrote this chapter holding a stuffed bear in my lap that looks exactly like Canada's… cept' it doesn't talk. Oh, and Kumajiroh's name being wrong was on purpose, cuz Canada forgets his bear's name too, in case you didn't know. The wait for this chapter was mainly cuz my dad claimed that fanfiction was plagiarism, and I had to get my mom on my side, and I looked up the definition of plagiarism, and he decided as long as I added my disclaimer I was okay! Oh, and I'm gonna put a poll on my profile for which house Canada should be in, and if you have trouble finding it I won't mind if you just comment your answer! Seeya!


	4. Chapter 4

/AN/ Hey there! Oh, at the beginning, since Alfred wasn't there when Hermione introduced herself, and it's his POV, he calls her 'a girl with bushy brown hair'. She'll introduce herself a few paragraphs in, so just sit tight. Also, the actual poll was tied,but some people sent PMs and commented votes and Canada's house was finally determined. Thanks to everyone who voted, however you did it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter and I never will.

America's POV

After Alfred finished discussing the reasons Matthew should finish his hamburger, the door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came in.

"I heard noise- Is that blood!" She asked, staring in horror at the floor.

"Probably." Alfred replied, stuffing a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Draco was here with two other fat guys and I beat em' up." Alfred said simply, popping a few Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

"Why on Earth would you do that!" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Oh my goodness, you'll be in trouble before school starts!"

"Dude, calm down." Alfred laughed, patting her on the back.

"What do you mean calm down? You'll be expelled!" Hermione said, but then she sighed. "Oh, never mind. By the way, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves, what's your name? I'm Hermione Granger."

"Yo, I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." he said with a grin.

"I thought you were Matthew's brother, you have different surnames." Harry said, confused.

"Why would the hero have the same last name as him?" he laughed, and he saw his brother sigh.

"It's complicated, like I said." Matthew said when everyone stared at Alfred.

"Well I expect I'll see you at Hogwarts, we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said, and she turned to Harry and Ron. "You should change into your robes." She added flatly.

Ron glared at her as she left, then Harry and Ron changed into their robes.

A voice suddenly filled the room: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to school separately."

America jumped up. "That's so AWESOME!" He said excitedly. "Did they do that with magic? The voice was everywhere, and-"

"Hey, did you pack up all that food Matthew got you?" Ron asked as he stuffed his pockets with left over sweets.

"Nope, I ate it." He replied, and Matthew sweat dropped.

"How?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I just ate it!" He laughed as the train slowed down and then stopped.

"Bye Clark!" Alfred called to his owl, grabbing Matthew's wrist and dragging him from the room with Harry and Ron following.

They stepped out onto a small, dark platform. A lamp shone over the heads of the students.

A loud voice called: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

The tall man who had been with Harry in the Leaky Cauldron towered over the crowd. He saw Harry and he smiled.

"Hagrid!" Harry said happily, making his way towards Hagrid.

Hagrid beamed as Harry and Ron walked up to him, but when Alfred and Matthew came up he looked slightly annoyed.

"Not givin' ya any trouble, is he Harry?" Hagrid asked, jerking a thumb in Alfred's direction.

"No, not at all. He got rid of some boys being rude to us and his brother." Harry said quickly, and Alfred grinned and gave Harry a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Alfred realized that Matthew was talking. "ALFRED! YOU'RE HURTING MY WRIST!" He whisper/yelled.

"Dude you gotta talk louder!" America said, loosening his grip.

"I was talking as loud as I could." Matthew protested sadly.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The group of cold, tired first years stumbled after Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of the path, and everyone was careful to stay away from the edges.

Nobody was talking much, accept for Alfred, who didn't stop talking.

"Yo, Mattie, what do you think would happen if we went off the trail?"

"We'd get los-"

"Hey, Mattie, d'you think Iggy ever went to Hogwarts?"

"I don't kn-"

"Do you think they'll serve hamburgers for dinner?"

"Probably not, bu-"

"That doesn't matter I have some in my pockets!"

"You shouldn't eat them from your pocke-"

"Hey, do you think we have to go much farther?"

"I'm not su-"

"Whoa, it's really dark out."

"...Ye-"

"LOOK IT'S A LAKE!"

The path had opened onto the edge of a huge black lake. On top of a high mountain on the other side of the lake, it widows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of small boats floating in the water near the shore.

Harry and Ron got into a boat and were followed by Hermione and Neville, so Alfred and Matthew got into another boat. Draco Malfoy came on and shooed Crabbe and Goyle onto another boat, and he smirked at Alfred.

"Everyone in-" shouted Hagrid, who was alone in his boat. "Alright then- FORWARD!"

The boats began to move on their own across the glass-like water and Malfoy smirked.

"Why are you here?" Alfred asked him.

"I thought I'd warn you- You won't be getting away with what you did, I'll be telling my father." He said smugly.

"Whatever." Alfred replied.

"You aren't treating me with respect, you cockroach." Malfoy hissed.

"Shut up." Matthew said suddenly. "Shut_ up_."

Malfoy looked taken aback, and so was Alfred, he just didn't show it.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a large opening in the side of the cliff. They went through a dark tunnel, and Malfoy remained silent with a shocked, slightly scared expression.

The boats seemed to be going under the castle, until they reached what looked to be an underground harbor, where they climbed out of their boats.

Malfoy silently shuffled away towards Crabbe and Goyle, and Alfred smirked.

"That was AWESOME bro, he was all freaked out and quiet!" Alfred complimented.

Matthew smiled weakly as Alfred led him back over to Ron and Harry.

They had began to go up a tunnel in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, and after a while they finally came out onto damp, deep green grass in the shadow of the castle.

They clambered up a stairway and gathered around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times.

The door immediately swung open. A tall, black-haired which in emerald-green robes stood there.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was enormous; you could've fit a house in it.

There were flaming torches on the walls, and the ceiling was so high it was hard to see. There was a large marble staircase that led to higher floors, but Professor McGonagall led them down the hall into a small chamber, and they crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall-"

"ARE THERE GONNA BE BURGERS?" Alfred called over the heads of the other first years.

Professor McGonagall shot him a glare. "No, there will not be hamburgers."

"That's okay, I brought my own! A hero always comes prepared!" he grinned.

There were people snickering as though had been joking, and Alfred wasn't sure why they would think that.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, you will be sorted into your houses before taking your seats. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house point, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Alfred was confused. "Why do we have to be smart? Are we gonna take, like, a test or something?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I mean clean yourselves up, make sure your hair isn't standing up and you don't have food in your teeth, but perhaps in your case..."

"HAHAHA~ I knew that!" Alfred lied.

"I shall return when we are ready for you..." She said slowly, and then she looked at Alfred. "Any other comments?"

"Nope, I'm cool!" Alfred replied. Several people began to laugh quietly.

"Very well, please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and everyone stopped laughing and began glancing around nervously.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron answered.

The silence turned to terrified murmurs, but Alfred wasn't worried, he was the hero, and heroes could do anything.

"Alfred, you don't look worried." Harry commented.

"Nope, I'm not." He replied cheerfully.

"Why aren't you-... What the-?"

All of the people in the room gasped. Accept Alfred, who turned pale and stepped back towards the door. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and translucent, they floated across the room talking to each other, hardly ever looking at the silent first years. They seemed to be arguing. What seemed to be a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years.

"Wh-wh-what are YOU doing here?" Alfred countered in a terrified voice from behind Matthew.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at them and peeking around Matthew to see Alfred. "Don't be so frightened."

"I-I'm not scared! I'm... Making sure nobody attacks Mattie from behind!" Alfred argued.

The Fat Friar chuckled. "Are you about to be sorted?"

A few people nodded silently.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

"Go on now!" said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief and his face regained color.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered. "and follow me."

Alfred smiled and dragged Matthew to the front of the line while the other first years stumbled into line as though they were about to be sick. Accept, Alfred noticed, Hermione, who was telling a thin, black-haired girl all of the different spells she had already learned and that she wondered which of them she'd need.

They were lead out of the chamber and back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The gigantic room was lit by thousands of castles that floated above the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were set with golden plates and cups. There was another long table raised at the front of the room where the teachers were sitting.

They were led to the front of the room and they stopped then turned to face the other students. Alfred stepped back when he noticed ghosts dotting the crowd, then he heard Hermione whisper, "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

Alfred looked up at the ceiling and saw that it was black and dotted with stars, with the moon by the corner.

"That's so cool! Mattie, look at the ceiling!" Alfred said in excitement pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it is." Matthew agreed, glancing up.

Alfred noticed that Matthew had his bear held behind him instead of in front.

He wasn't sure why, so Alfred just brushed it off.

He noticed that someone had set an old pointed hat on a stool in front of the first years. That hat was patched and dirty, France probably would have died before he went near it.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Alfred thought.

For a few seconds everyone just stared at the hat in silence, then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and then the hat began to sing:  
_  
"Oh you may it think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing inside your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause, and Alfred did too, until he noticed Matthew's worried face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Alfred asked his brother.

"He can see everything in our minds. Even secrets, certain secrets we'd like kept." Mathew murmured into Alfred's ear so that nobody would hear.

Alfred slowed his clap slightly. If the hat knew they were countries, they could have a problem, especially since the most important thing on Britain's list of rules was about keeping it a secret.

Professor McGonagall marched forward holding a long row of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said. "Abbot Hannah!"

A girl with blonde ponytails stepped out of the line nervously, put on the hat, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table all the way to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

Alfred decided not to worry. There was no point in worrying if he would put the hat on anyway, besides, he'd figure it out.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again and Susan scuttled off to sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time, and Terry walked over to them quickly with his head down.

Alfred decided he would just not think about being a nation. He was an eleven year old boy named Alfred Jones, not America.

"Granger Hermione!"

Alfred recognized her from the train and watched as Hermione ran to the stool and stuffed the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and Alfred heard Ron groan.

"Jones, Alfred!"

Alfred froze a minute, then marched to the stool and sat down after the hat dropped over his eyes.

"I am Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones..." Alfred thought frantically.

"Aah, interesting, very interesting. Never had someone like you before, not in all of my years..." said a voice into his ear, and Alfred realized it was the hat. "But don't you worry, boy, your secret's safe with me. Now where to put you-... You're strong, quite a brave one too... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as the hat was removed from his head.

Alfred grinned at the applause and walked proudly to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to George Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Alfred!" Fred beamed.

"Potter, Harry!"

All of the heads in the room turned towards Harry, who looked like he wanted to disappear. There was a lot of muttering as Harry stumbled up to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide where Harry would go.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat decided, and the Gryffindor table erupted into clapping, some of the people at the table stood, and a boy who looked like one of Ron's older brothers stood up and shook his hand.

"Congratulations for being in the same house as me!" Alfred told him, and Harry sighed.

"Thanks, I guess." He said.

Alfred, who had lost interest in congratulating and clapping for everyone who was sorted into Gryffindor, decided to talk to Harry. He would've talked to Matthew, but he was still waiting to be sorted.

"Harry, so what did the Sorting Hat say?" Alfred asked, poking Harry in the back to get his attention.

"It was going to put me in Sl- nothing, really. What did it say to you? I'd think you would be easy to sort."

"Uh, well it just sorted me. Nothing special, really." Alfred said. He hadn't realized the question would be shot back at him so quickly.

"Okay." Harry turned away from Alfred.

_Harry's no fun talking to. _Alfred thought bitterly.

Ron's turn came and he was sorted into Gryffindor.

_Maybe he'll be more fun. _Alfred thought hopefully as Ron came to their table.

"Williams, Matthew!"

_Or maybe I can watch Mattie be sorted. _He decided, then watched his brother go up to the stool.

Matthew's POV

Matthew began to walk to the stool, trying to keep from thinking about being Canada.

_Pancakes are delicious. Hockey is fun to play. I hope Kumajello is allowed to stay. Alfred can be an absolute jerk, and he needs to learn how to throw a ball with less force. These robes are hard to walk in. _

He sat down at the stool and felt the hat go over his head and it covered his eyes.

_This castle is enormous. I wonder if Alfred broke Arthur's nose when he punched it accidentally. Was it really an accident…?_

"You're the same as Alfred Jones, aren't you?" said a voice into his ear.

_I can't see right now, I wonder if those candles ever drip wax onto the tables? _

He heard chuckling. "Now now, you can't keep it from me, but like I told your brother, your secret is safe with me. Now then, where to sort you? Hufflepuff, perhaps? Hmm… You're quite a complex one, aren't you? Loyal, but you have much inner bravery...GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the whole hall, and Matthew sighed in relief. This would make watching Alfred easier.

Matthew sat next to Alfred and George Weasley.

"Mattie, I'm bored!" Alfred complained as "Zabini, Blaise." was called.

"I think we'll eat soon." Matthew told him.

"It'll be _British _food, Matthew…" Alfred said grimly.

"That's right, but you ate it on the train!" Matthew reminded him.

"That was candy and stuff, this'll be actual… cooking..." Alfred insisted, and Matthew realized that he was right.

"Well maybe this food will be different." Matthew offered.

"I'm not eating it. Oh well, I brought burgers!"

"Okay." Matthew sighed.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered.

"HAHAHA~Mattie, he's almost as insane as Iggy!" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, don't say that!" Matthew chided.

"Whatev! Hey, are you gonna eat?"

Matthew noticed that the empty plates and bowls had filled with roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for whatever the reason, peppermint humbugs.

"I... might try some." Matthew said, deciding to give the food the benefit of the doubt.

He put a single piece of roast chicken on his plate, and to be polite, he took a bite.

"This isn't half bad!" Canada said, and Alfred took an experimental bite of sausage.

"I guess it's only Iggy." Alfred shrugged. "I still like my burgers better."

Matthew added more chicken to his plate then added roast potatoes, carrots, Yorkshire pudding, and then he decided to give the peppermint a chance.

He began to eat it, when he noticed Harry and Ron talking to the ghost in the ruff, and that Alfred had begun to shake slightly when he noticed it was next to him.

"...I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. I say dear boy, Are you quite alright?" The ghost said, ending with a concerned glance at Alfred.

"I-I'm fine, o-of course! Why w-wouldn't I be?" Alfred stuttered.

The ghost began to chuckle, when Ron said suddenly- "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began in an irritated tone, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going the way he had planned.

"Like this." He said irritably, and he seized his left ear. He tugged and his head flipped off of his neck and onto his shoulder as though on hinges.

"PERCY, SHOW ME WHERE THE COMMON ROOM IS SO WE CAN GO-... PROTECT IT!" Alfred ordered, dragging Percy away from the table as Sir Nicholas flipped his head back onto his neck.

"Alfred! Sit back down at the table, and let go of my arm! I am a _PREFECT_! LISTEN TO ME, ALFRED!" Percy cried, struggling get away from Alfred in vain.

"We have to protect it!" Alfred insisted, and Percy was dragged from the Great Hall.

Later, after everyone had finished, the remains of food faded from the plates as though It had never been there. A moment later desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in all sorts of flavors, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

Matthew took a jam doughnut and nibbled on it as he listened to the others talk. There wasn't much point in talking, they probably wouldn't notice anyway.

Matthew began to wonder what Alfred and Percy were doing. Percy had probably ended up taking Alfred to their common room, and if he had any sense he would've stayed there with him. Of course Percy didn't know Alfred very well and he might have left Alfred the moment they entered the common room.

Then it occurred to Matthew that Alfred didn't know what family story Matthew had decided to go by.

Matthew stood, deciding to tell Alfred as soon as possible when the desserts were cleared and Dumbledore stood.

Matthew figured that he would listen to what Dumbledore had to say then find Alfred. He sat back down and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"Now I have to repeat them to Alfred..." Matthew thought, then he heard someone come in- Percy was back, and Alfred was alone somewhere in the castle.

When Percy sat down, Matthew tugged on his sleeve.

"Where's Alfred?" He asked.

Percy gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I ended up having to bring him to the common room, and once we were in Alfred refused to leave. He said something about heroes never abandoning their posts. I had to come back to lead the rest of the students back at the end of supper, though." he explained as Professor Dumbledore finished warning the first years about the forbidden forest.

Matthew figured Alfred would be okay alone for a few minutes, and he turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the care taker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Matthew heard a few scattered laughs that died off quickly when they noticed they were alone, but Matthew just stared, confused.

_Why didn't he explain why not? _Matthew thought.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He cried, and Matthew noticed that some of the teachers' smiles faltered.

Dumbledore gave his wand a small flick, as though he was trying to get a fly off of the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snake like, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Matthew hadn't sung, and the lyrics rather disturbed him. Everyone else who sang, however, ended at different times. At last, Fred and George Weasley were the last singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he clapped by far the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindors followed Percy through the crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Matthew was at the front off the line walking right behind Percy, so close he accidentally stepped on the end of his robes a few times. It annoyed Matthew that every time Percy would turn around and shrug as though Matthew wasn't there.

They came to a sudden halt and Matthew looked around Percy to see what had happened.

A bundle of walking sticks floated in front of them. Percy took a step toward them and they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves." Percy whispered to the third years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves- show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon answered.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh!" He said with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them and they all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this! I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zoom away as they continued to walk.

"You want to watch out for him, the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, won't even listen to us prefects." Percy informed them.

They continued down the corridor, and Matthew was beginning to wonder if they were lost.

"We're nearly there." said Percy, finally noticing Matthew after he nearly made Percy trip. "The entrance is that painting up ahead."

_Alfred's just fine at his house, why should I care now? _Matthew thought as Percy stopped in front of a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward and a hole was revealed, just then there was a crash from inside, followed by laughter.

_That's why... _Matthew thought to himself, climbing through the hole.

Alfred was laying on his stomach on the back of a red, overturned arm chair, and he was laughing.

"Alfred! What happe-"

"THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!" Alfred told them quickly, obviously lying, and then he laughed again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND I COME BACK TO YOU TRYING TO SNAP THE BACK OFF OF AN ARMCHAIR!" Percy barked, running over to Alfred.

"I didn't snap it, but that would've been so cool!" Alfred laughed, and Percy glared back while the twins laughed.

"I'll set it back up then!" Percy said, and he grabbed the end of the chair. "Get off."

Alfred jumped off the chair and watched Percy begin to pull it up. He dropped it a moment after he lifted it.

"I'LL DO IT! THE HERO CAN DO ANYTHING!" Alfred announced, and with that he put the chair back up on all four legs. "That was easy!"

Percy took a deep breath, sighed, then showed the first year girls where their dorms were.

"When we get to our room do you think we should write to Arthur and tell him we got here all right?" Matthew asked Alfred.

"Let's tell him Hogwarts food is much better than his too!" Alfred said.

"That… isn't very nice Alfred…" he replied.

"Iggy won't care!" Alfred protested, and Matthew decided it would be best to just ignore it.

Percy came back and showed the boys to their room. In it were five four posters with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks were already there, too.

Three other boys stopped at the door but didn't go in, they just glanced in then muttered that one of them left something in the common room and that they were going to look for it, but they seemed kind of like they were afraid of Alfred.

Matthew guessed that they heard about Alfred beating up Crabbe and Goyle so they were afraid of him. Matthew let them go anyway because it would be easier to write the letter alone.

They dug some parchment, a quill, and ink out of Alfred's trunk then began to write.

Matthew started while Alfred played with Clark, who was cleaning himself and did not want played with, judging by the amount of times he pecked and slashed at Alfred and drew blood.

When Matthew finished his portion he had Alfred write a few lines at the bottom, and they were done. It said:

_Dear Arthur, _

_We got to Hogwarts without much trouble. Actually, we had a bit of trouble on the train with a boy named Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were bullying us and Alfred beat them up after Malfoy threatened to take away Kumamiroh. Harry Potter was there as well. Alfred decided they could be friends, too. We were both sorted into Gryffindor, but I'm not sure if that's where I belong, I don't think I'm very brave. Alfred has some problems with the ghosts, but other than that, we're fine. _

_~Matthew_

_Hey Iggy! _

_There was this jerk named Draco on the train but I totally creamed his body guard guys, hero style! And get this, I wasn't gonna eat dinner but I tried some and it turns out they don't cook as bad as you! I guess it's just you who can't cook! Oh, and I almost broke an armchair in the common room, but I didn't and the prefect guy was yelling at me! We've kept our secret from everybody but a hat. By the way, Clark bites._

_Alfred_

Matthew sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Arthur Kirkland' on it. He unlatched Clark's cage, gave him the letter, and opened the window.

The brothers watched as the owl swooped away into the dark, starry night sky.

"I hope it gets to Arthur okay." Matthew sighed.

"Who are you?" his bear asked.

"I'm your owner, Matthew!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Hmm... Okay."

Kumajimo had obviously felt forgotten, especially because Matthew had tried to hide it all day. He didn't want anyone to take his bear away, but he thought he saw Professor Dumbledore see it, so he figured it would be okay.

Matthew sighed and lay sprawled out on the bed he had put his things by.

"Tired, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

Matthew nodded. "But I have to tell you a few things." he sat up on the edge of his bed.

Matthew explained the rules that Alfred missed when he left dinner, then, in a quieter voice, he explained what their family story would be if anyone asked.

After that Alfred stopped listening. (Matthew considered himself lucky that Alfred had listened as long as he had) He had busied himself with exploring the room, mostly his area.

"I'm going to sleep, Alfred." Matthew told him. "Good night."

"G'night!" Alfred said cheerfully as Matthew set Kumaterio down next to him, and then he lay down and pulled up his covers. He fell asleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow.

/AN/ I AM SO SORRY. I took forever to update! But this chapter is kind of long. I would've posted earlier, but I've been sick… then after that I had a horrible headache, I thought my head would split in two. But I'm back and I'm okay, aside from some dizziness! I tried to keep everyone in character, but I'm not sure if I did. Oh, and school starts in about two weeks, so I'm sorry to say my updating won't get much faster. I hope you like it, I got kind of lazy towards the end, sorry. I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

/AN/ Hey! I had some writers block for this chapter, but I think it came out pretty good! It's gonna be England's point of view for the first time! I'm sorry I keep going between Alfred's POV and Matthew's POV but I don't like writing in Harry's POV... It's always too much like the book and I end up copying straight from the book, which I hate doing. Harry will be showing up after Alfred and Matthew get more involved with him and the chapters won't have much that's right out of the book. I don't have anything else to say, so you can read now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, Hetalia isn't mine.

**England's POV**

England was about to go to bed, when he heard tapping at his window.

He yawned and walked to the window. Outside was Clark, he was scratching at the window with his foot and he had a letter in his beak.

England unlatched the window and pulled it open, and the owl landed on the window sill.

"Hello there!" England smiled, holding out his hand.

The owl dropped the letter into England's palm, and flew onto the back of an armchair and sat to wait. England sat down and read the letter.

"A hat? What does he mean a hat knows there secret? And Clark is a good owl, aren't you? You don't bite." England said, folding the letter back up.

As if to say- "He's right, I do." Clark flew over and bit England's finger.

"OUCH! Bloody bird..." England muttered, jerking away his hand.

A spot of crimson appeared on his hand but the annoyed Englishman ignored it and began to dig through his desk drawers.

He finally found what he was looking for- parchment and a pen- and he began to write his reply letter.

_ Dear Alfred and Matthew, _

_I realize that you did this for a good cause, but please Alfred, don't beat up anyone else. I'm sure there were other options. Keep this in mind. Another thing, Alfred, STOP INSULTING MY COOKING IT ISN'T THAT BAD! Matthew, don't worry about where you were sorted. I'm sure you'll be brilliant in Gryffindor. Alfred... Don't break anything, you git. Most importantly- what do you mean a hat knows your secret? Is it a problem? What hat? You're right; Clark does bite...Feed it something. If anything else worth mentioning happens, tell me._

~Arthur Kirkland

England sighed. The way they were going, the whole school would know their secret before the first year was over. Then it would leak to family and friends, newspapers, maybe even books.

"No, I'm being pessimistic." England thought, carefully giving Clark his letter after opening the window. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

He slid into bed, not quite sure if he really believed that it was pessimistic to think they would leak the secret.

**Canada's POV**

When Canada woke up the next morning, he saw that everyone else in his dorm but his brother was gone, and he sighed.

Alfred wasn't that scary. Especially when he was asleep, he looked so innocent.

Matthew sighed and went over to America's bed, then shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up!" he whispered.

"I don't wanna..." Alfred mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on." Canada insisted, and America sat up and rubbed his eyes.

When the two were finally ready, they made their way outside, just in time to see Harry walking miserably across the room with Ron while e whispered and pointed.

"There, look!"

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Alfred and Matthew nodded to each other in silent agreement, and then began walking faster to catch up with Harry and attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey, Harry, I've heard transfiguration is hardest. What about you?" Matthew asked, and Harry turned and smiled at the familiar face.

"I've heard that too, I hope my grades are decent in that subject." Harry replied.

"Me too."

"I wonder what's for breakfast." Alfred said, and Ron thought a moment.

"I hope there's some toast, I'm in the mood for it." Ron decided.

They continued to talk like this all the way to the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers of the other students.

They sat down, and began to put food on their plates, (there was toast as Ron had hoped) and they began to eat.

Suddenly, the noise of flapping wings filled the room, and the group's heads all jerked up. There were owls flying in, carrying letters and packages, flying around until they found who their delivery was for, then they dropped it.

Some of the owls went to their owners without anything and stole some food, Matthew noticed.

Clark flew over to them, and after Alfred gave it a glare, he took the letter it had and offered it sausage.

The brothers scooted closer to each other and read the letter together.

"We can give him a reply later." Canada said, stuffing the letter in his pocket. "I think our owl needs some time to rest and find some food."

The Canadian stroked his owl's head and gave it some ham.

Clark soon flew away out the window, and the brothers turned to Harry and Ron and continued to talk.

When they went to classes, people always followed them around, doubling back to get another look, looked through the windows of classrooms, all of them staring at Harry.

Several times there was such a huge group of people stopped, staring that the group was so busy trying to walk away from them that they passed their next class up and had to turn around.

There were a hundred and forty-two stair cases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. (Alfred had fallen into several of these stairs) Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in portraits kept going to visit each other, and Canada was beginning to think the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them suddenly glided through a door you were trying to open. Then of course if this happened, Alfred bolted in the opposite direction, saying something like- "I bet this is a short cut!" or, "I don't feel too good, maybe I should go to the nurse- MATTIE COME WITH ME!" and Matthew had to convince him to go back so that they could get to class. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to help new Gryffindors find what they needed, (not that America was just as happy to take his advice) but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick stair case if you met him on your way to class.

Unless Alfred was the one who met him, (even though he wasn't a ghost, the American seemed to consider him one) in which case anyone with him had to chase him down and attempt to drag him back.

He would drop things on your head, pull rugs out from under your feet, pelt you with chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. The four boys had managed to get on the wrong side of him on the very first morning. He caught them trying to force open the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe that they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with budging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filtch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone else (except maybe the Weasley twins) and could pop up as sudden as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, (besides Matthew, who figured he was just misunderstood) and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. (Alfred had tried once, but Canada pulled him away)

The classes themselves were difficult as well. Matthew had figured, especially by how easily England had transformed them into eleven year-olds, that magic was as easy as swishing your wand and saying a few odd words. This was not, however, the case.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and planets. Three times a week they went to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

The class that caused the group of four the most trouble was History of Magic. The first day they had it, they had met Peeves along the way to class and were late, so just as Harry opened his mouth to apologize, they noticed that the there was a ghost at the front of the room, and Alfred turned and tried to leave the room. Ron and Matthew, not wanting to chase him down again, slammed the door shut and stood in front of it.

It turned out the ghost was the one who taught that subject, Professor Binns. Alfred refused to sit up front, and he also refused to sit alone, so all four of them sat in the back.

Apparently Professor Binns had been very old when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. He never had any emotion in his voice, and he probably would've put Alfred to sleep if he wasn't too scared to take his eyes off of him. (It was a rather obvious fact, though Alfred would never admit it)

The Charms class was taught by a short teacher called Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. During the roll call on the first day when he called Matthews name, he scanned the room for him, didn't notice him, and concluded that he was absent. At this point Alfred stood up and said- "NOPE! HE'S RIGHT THERE!" while pointing to him. The entire class turned to look at him and the embarrassed Canadian hid behind his bear while Professor Flitwick gave an apology.

Professor McGonagall was different as well. She seemed to be the only teacher who noticed Matthew easily, and he wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. She gave them a lecture in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." When she said the last bit she looked directly at a certain American. "Am I clear?"

Alfred grinned and gave her a thumbs up, and she sighed.

Then she turned her desk into a pig and back again, at which the class was very impressed with. Then they learned that they wouldn't be turning furniture into animals for a long time and after taking a lot of complicated notes (that Alfred didn't take) they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Matthew managed to turn his silver after a few tries, and Professor McGonagall told him he was doing nicely, but Hermione made hers silver and pointy and earned a rare smile.

The class that Alfred had been talking about for a long time, in fact the class that everyone was excited about was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which turned out to be a bit of a joke. Professor Quirrell taught this subject, and he seemed to be afraid of about everything. His whole classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. America promised him that he would protect him if the vampire ever came back, and at this Quirrell went pale and quickly began to walk to the other side of the room. He wore a turban that he said had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Most of the class didn't believe him, and the Weasley twins claimed it was full of garlic.

On Friday, the group of four sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast; accept Alfred, who was doing some last-minute homework for Transfiguration.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked Ron as Matthew helped himself to another stack of pancakes.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, but she still gave them plenty of homework.

Then the mail came, and Matthew readied a slice of ham so that Clark didn't eat his pancakes, and for the first time that year Harry's owl, Hedwig, brought Harry a letter. She had come before to eat food or just to visit Harry, but she had never had a letter with her.

Harry tore it open and read it, then wrote something on the back and gave it back to Hedwig, who flew away with it.

"What did it say?" asked Matthew.

"Hagrid's invited me to his hut this afternoon at three." Harry told him.

"Can we come!" Alfred asked excitedly, his homework lay forgotten on the table.

"Sure." Harry replied.

When they went to potions, immediately Professor Snape's head snapped towards them with a look as though he smelled something awful, which wouldn't have been hard to believe considering the things Canada saw in jars.

Snape, like Flitwick, started class by taking roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter, our new- _celebrity._"

Canada heard laughing and as Snape continued the roll call Matthew gave Harry a warm smile.

Snape gave them a speech after roll call, and confirming the Canadian's suspicions that he didn't like Harry, Snape started pelting Harry with questions that only Hermione Granger seemed to know.

They were paired up to concoct a potion to cure boils, and much to Matthew's disappointment, he was paired with Malfoy and Alfred with Neville.

"A-all right. Do you want me to crush the snake fangs?" Matthew asked quietly. He wasn't feeling as brave as he had felt on the boat at all, in fact, he felt similar to how he had felt when Malfoy threatened to take away Kumaji... something.

"No, I don't. _You'll _just ruin our potion if _you _do it." Draco snapped, snatching the container of snake fangs.

"Al-alright, I'll weigh the n-n-nettles, how much d-do we need?" Matthew stuttered, looking down.

"Oh, you can count, can you?" Malfoy said with mock surprise. "Just wait until I can find a use for you, though it'll be hard."

The Canadian didn't answer, and he waited for Malfoy to crush the snake fang, hoping to get another job from Malfoy.

"Professor Snape!" Malfoy called. "Matthew isn't helping with the potion; he's just sitting there, useless as Neville."

Canada noticed Neville's ears turn pink, and then he pretended to drop his Potions book and ducked behind Alfred's cauldron.

Professor Snape turned and walked menacingly over to Canada, who wondered why only now everyone had to notice him.

"Thought you could let Draco do all of your work, Mr. Williams?" Snape asked coldly.

"N-n-no sir, Id-didn't. He said he wanted to c-crush the snake f-fang, and that he didn't want me weighing n-n-n-nettles s-so I w-was go-going to wait until h-h-h-he had a use for me." Matthew whispered, and he felt like he was going to cry.

"What a well thought out exc-" Professor Snape was cut off by loud hissing and clouds of green smoke filled the dungeon.

Professor Snape turned, looking as though he'd explode.

Neville had managed to melt Alfred's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes people's shoes and catching fire to the hems of their robes.

**America's POV**

Within seconds most of the class was standing on their stools, the exceptions being Alfred and Neville.

When the cauldron collapsed and the potion had splashed from the cauldron, not wanting Neville to get a full blast of badly made potion, America pushed him away and got most of the blast instead.

Neville had gotten a splash on his arm, which was now covered in red boils, but America was _covered _in angry red boils.

Neville was as white as a sheet of paper and he continued to mutter apologies between whimpers of pain as boils sprang up on his arm.

"I-I'm alright." America said, cringing slightly.

It didn't hurt much, and he guessed it was because he was country. He did, however, that Neville looked like he was in pain.

"Idiots!" Snape snarled, clearing away the potion with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Alfred nodded, he wasn't afraid of Snape.

Snape looked ready to kill, and he spun around to face Harry. "Potter! Why didn't you tell them not to add the quills! Did you think-"

"He did but we didn't listen. We didn't think it was right." Alfred lied, not as much to save Harry as much as it was to see what Snape would do.

"Go- to- the hospital- wing. NOW." Snape fumed, pointing to the door.

"Okay!" Alfred said cheerfully, and he led Neville away to the hospital wing.

**Canada's POV **

_He'll have detention acting like that… _Matthew thought when Alfred left.

Matthew and Malfoy were stewing horned slugs when Alfred came back in with Neville. They made their way back to their seats and sat silently, surveying the remains of Alfred's cauldron until the end of class.

Professor Snape assigned homework, with an extra five page essay about the uses of unicorn horns and tails for Harry, Alfred, and Matthew.

The four walked out of Potions with low spirits.

"That's just brilliant, Snape hates me." Harry said bitterly.

"Don't worry, he hates me too!" Alfred said, with none of the annoyance Harry said it with.

"I guess…" Harry sighed. "I think I'll go to Hagrid's now, aren't you three coming along?"

They nodded and the four left the castle and made their way across the grounds, their spirits lifted. Hagrid lived in a small wooden hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside his door.

Harry knocked and they heard frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then they heard Hagrid's voice- "_Back, _Fang, _back._"

The door opened slightly, and Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared as he pulled the door open.

"Hold on- _Back, _Fang." he said.

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"That's such a cool dog!" Alfred said excitedly when Hagrid let go of Fang.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home." said Hagrid.

"This is Ron, Alfred, and… um… Matthew." Harry told Hagrid who was pouring hot water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

When the tea was ready, Hagrid poured it, and offered them all rock cakes.

Matthew heard Alfred coughing and he saw a rock cake with a bite from it on the ground.

"This is like Iggy's food!" He choked.

"So yeh don' like it?" Hagrid asked in a hurt tone.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted.

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't like them!" Harry said, and Alfred replied, "Because they taste like Iggy's scones."

Hagrid ignored the American's rude comment and turned to Harry and Ron. "So how was yer' firs' week?"

The four boys began to excitedly talk about their first lessons, and Fang sat next to America and drooled on his robes, not that he cared much.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her- Filch puts her up to it."

"I'll kick her for you!" Alfred volunteered.

"No, yeh can't do that." Hagrid chuckled, and the American shrugged.

When Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson, Matthew noticed that he had completely skipped all of the parts with him in it. The Canadian sighed and continued to listen. Hagrid told Harry not to worry and that Snape liked hardly any of his students.

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Hagrid seemed to look away from Harry as he talked, and Canada made a mental note to mention it to Britain in their next letter.

"So, er, Alfred and … what was yer name again?" Hagrid asked.

"Matthew." The Canadian sighed.

"Matthew, that's righ'. Where are yeh from? You don't seem ter be from Britain." Hagrid said quickly after Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"America." Alfred said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Canada…" Matthew said as loud as he could, which ended up a loud sort of whisper.

"Diff'rent countries?" Hagrid asked, and Canada turned red and stuffed his face into his bear's fur, trying to think.

"Yup, a guy named Francis took to Mattie in Canada and Iggy kept me in America." Alfred said, and Canada peeked out from behind his bear.

"Ah." said Hagrid, and he glanced to Harry again. "Harry, how did you like Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he said, noticing that the brothers didn't like talking about things like that.

While they talked, Canada continued to examine Hagrid's hut. He noticed something under the table and ducked under. It was a piece of paper, a cutting from the_ Daily Prophet, _the wizard newspaper. It read:

**Gringotts break-in latest**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Matthew thought for a moment, and then he realized that Ron had told them that the bank had been robbed when they were on the train. He didn't mention the date though, and the Canadian was interested in this article.

"Hey, Hagrid, do you know anything about this article?" Canada asked curiously.

"No, nothin' at all." Hagrid said quickly, but Matthew noticed that Hagrid had said no slightly before he looked at the article.

Harry glanced over Matthew's shoulder at the newspaper and then said excitedly: "Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened while we were there!"

"OH HOLY CRAP THAT WOULD'VE BEEN SO TOTALLY COOL!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up.

Hagrid looked around his house at about everywhere but Harry and Alfred, then he offered them some more rock cakes, but Matthew definitely didn't want to leave it at that, and apparently, neither did his brother.

"Hey, did you guys see anyone who looked weird? Like, pressed against the wall with a gun?" Alfred asked, and Matthew sighed.

"What's a gun?" Hagrid asked curiously, and Alfred launched into a description, completely forgetting about Gringotts.

It had started to get dark, and the four told Hagrid that they should probably leave. Hagrid agreed, and they began filing out the door while Fang barked sadly.

Before the door shut, Matthew turned and looked inside at Hagrid again and asked, "I have a question- do you think it happened while you were there? Just… wondering."

Hagrid looked at him, and said in an unusually quiet voice, "No, I don't."

Matthew nodded and muttered a thank-you, then began to run to catch up with the others.

Canada was now extremely interested in what had happened, and decided he would try to find the same newspaper somewhere and send it to England. Something was going on, and he didn't like it.

/AN/ I don't know that it was really very good, I was kind of out of ideas… -_-'Like I said, writer's block, but y'know, I did my best.

Remember to comment! Please! Comments all make me happy, even if they have a bunch of criticism because: A. I don't mind criticism at all and actually like it when people tell what to do better, and B. Because it means you all took time out of your busy schedules to read my story, and it makes me happy!

Sorry about the wait, I've been busy and it seemed like every time I wasn't busy somebody else was using the computer. I'll try and update faster, I promise. Well I hope you all liked it!

…Malfoy's been rather rude lately, perhaps it's time the hero taught him a lesson… Anyone agree?


	6. Chapter 6

/AN/ You agreed! Mwahaha... Watch your back, Draco! Aaaanyway- I think Harry's point of view will be showing up a bit more now, and I may put him in somewhere.

I would also like to thank TheSapphireRainAlchemist, for giving me an idea for a huge chunk of the story line. I was kind of worried that the story would lose some people if I didn't add something, and she gave me something! I can't tell you what it is though. You can wait.

Without further ado, I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own a cat, I own a lamp, I own a bed, but I DO NOT own Hetalia or Harry Potter.

**The Hero's POV**

Alfred began to hate Malfoy more and more every time they met. He was a snobby brat, and on top of that, he seemed to have his mind set on making Matthew cry.

The only time they had to deal with Malfoy was during Potions, so Alfred decided he could stand it, at least until they saw a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday- and Gryffindor would be learning with Slytherin.

"That sucks!" Alfred exclaimed, kicking the wall and causing the room to shake.

"Oh no..." Canada said, staring at the notice as though if he stared long enough it would change.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Oh, you don't know you'll make a fool of yourself." Ron reminded him. "Besides, Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's just talk."

Malfoy really did talk about how great he was on a broomstick. In fact, most of the students from wizarding families had stories about broom rides, including Ron.

Several of the kids were nervous about flying, but Alfred figured he would be just fine, and he was excited about it, and he frequently talked to his brother about it. (Said brother wasn't half excited, he wasn't convinced he'd live through all of their flying lessons.)

At breakfast Hermione Granger, who was nervous since you couldn't learn flying purely from a book, brought a book called "Quidditch Through the Ages" and proceeded to read tips out loud.

Neville was listening to every word, he seemed to be about the only pureblood that hadn't been on a broom a few times, and he was the only one who wasn't pleased when Hermione was interrupted by the mail.

The brothers were surprised to see Clark fly down with a letter addressed to them with their names written in Britain's writing.

America looked to Canada, and said- "Did you write to him?"

"No." Canada replied, feeding Clark bacon.

America tore it open and a grin creeped across his face. "Iggy isn't happy..." It read:

_Dear Alfred and Matthew,_

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? I haven't gotten any letters after I replied to yours! What's going on? Is everything okay? Are you doing well in school? Neither of you have gotten in trouble, have you? For all I know you're both DEAD right now! That damn French frog keeps making fun of me for it, and it's your fault! Send me periodic letters!

_-Arthur Kirkland  
_  
"I meant to send him one; I just had a bunch of schoolwork to do..." Matthew explained sadly after reading the letter, and he looked down, embarrassed.

Alfred smiled and patted Canada on the back.

"Don't worry, Iggy's just worrying, wouldn't want something to happen to the hero and his side kick." America told him, and Canada looked up again.

Harry looked at the letter longingly. "Nobody sends me anything..." he muttered.

"Its okay, all we got was a letter from Arthur yelling at us." Canada said in a distant tone.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"He thinks we're dead." Alfred said simply, pulling a hamburger from his robe pocket and staring back emotionlessly at Harry and Ron's surprised faces.

"He wants us to send more letters." Canada sighed, and Harry and Ron stopped looking confused.

Then a barn owl flew down in front of Neville with a small package and dropped it on his plate. Neville opened it excitedly, explaining that it was from his grandmother.

Out came a large glass ball filled with what looked like white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville said excitedly. "My Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." His face fell as the smoke suddenly glowed scarlet. "...you've forgotten something..."

Alfred laughed while Matthew tried to help Neville remember what he had forgotten, but then Draco Malfoy who had been passing the Gryffindor table snatched the Remembrall from his hand.

"Hand it _over_ Malfoy." Alfred growled as Harry and Ron jumped up.

Then Professor McGonagall appeared behind them.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Malfoy has my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said quietly, and Draco glared at the group of Gryffindors and shoved the Remembrall back into Neville's hand.

"I was just looking." He said innocently, and he smirked at Alfred. "I didn't do _anything_." and with that he left the group alone.

When Professor McGonagall was gone, Alfred wrote on a napkin-

_Dear Iggy,_

We aren't dead, heroes don't die.

-Alfred

-and he gave it to Clark to bring back to Arthur.

"I don't think that's a very good reply..." Canada said quietly, watching Clark fly away.

"Dude, you worry too much!" The American laughed.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came into the Great Hall and walked across in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Good morning!" Matthew called to her, and she turned and smiled.

"Not particularly, I was up all night coming back here from a little trip I went on." She explained with a smile, and she pulled a bottle of something from her pocket and took a drink. "Been fighting a bad cold as well. Well, see you all later!" With that she left.

_I wonder where she went. _Alfred thought, downing a can of coke in one, loud, slurp.

That afternoon at three-thirty the first-year Gryffindors walked quickly out of the castle and onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the grass as they walked down the sloping lawns towards a smooth, flat area on the side of the grounds opposite to the forbidden forest.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Alfred took Matthew by the wrist and took him over to the brooms to wait for the teacher, and some of the other students followed, but most of them nervously watched their teacher, Madam Hooch, come onto the field.

She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The students who hadn't gotten to a broom yet scurried over to the lines of brooms, and class began.

**Harry's POV**

"So we're gonna be flying!? That's so awesome!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically.

The Gryffindors just sighed quietly and some of them smiled slightly, they were used to Alfred's personality, but some of the Slytherins laughed at him quietly.

Then Harry realized- Matthew said that Alfred had been raised by a wizard, he should've known about flying.

Harry looked down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch from the front, "and say 'Up!' "

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's just rolled over and Neville's didn't move at all. Afred's broom lifted slightly and hovered right under his hand, and he bent down and grabbed it quickly. Matthew's flew up and seemed confused as to whose hand it was supposed to go to.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms and corrected their grips. Harry heard Alfred snickering when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years, and Harry and Ron were delighted. Harry thought he even saw Matthew flash a smile.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three-two-"

But Neville, nervous, jumpy, and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot of a bottle.

"I'LL SAVE HIM!" Alfred offered, lifting a foot to kick off, but it was too late.

Harry saw Neville's face turn white as he began to slide off the broom and-

WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising and a gust of wind blew it towards the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch ran over to Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist." Harry heard her mutter while Alfred explained to Matthew exactly how he would've saved Neville.

"I would've swooped in on the broom and grabbed him off! And I would've looked all cool; don't you think I would've looked cool?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Of course you think so. Anyway-"

"Come on boy- it's all right, up you get." Madam Hooch told Neville, and then she helped him up and turned to the class.

"None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

As soon as they got to the castle, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

Parvati Patil opened her mouth to argue when Canada stepped forward nervously.

"L-Leave him alone, Malfoy." He said with as much confidence as Harry had ever seen him with. Harry saw Alfred look nervously to his brother.

The Slytherins stopped laughing and glared at him, but Malfoy smirked and took a step towards him.

"Find some confidence, did you?" He asked, and Matthew suddenly looked as though he would much rather be standing a few steps back by his brother again.

**Mattie's POV**

Matthew had lost some of his original confidence, but he stood his ground. It was cruel, laughing at poor Neville.

"Be quiet." Matthew snapped, and Malfoy's grin only grew wider.

"Oh, getting a bit cocky, are we?" He asked. "Goyle- teach him a lesson."

Matthew felt his face loose color when Malfoy's large friend stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"I-I d-don't want t-t-to fight…" Matthew tried to say, but it came out as more of a choking noise.

Goyle grinned and ran forward, and Matthew felt himself being lifted.

He closed his eyes and braced himself, shaking with terror.

"LET MY BROTHER GO YOU-" Alfred hissed, and he heard Alfred run forward, but it was too late.

Matthew was sent flying, (not nearly as far as Alfred could have thrown him, not that he would have) and he hit the ground with a thud and a sickening crack, punctuated by Malfoy's laughter.

Alfred's footsteps began going in Matthew's direction, and he heard him whispering to himself.

Matthew opened his eyes and saw his arm was at an odd angle, and it hurt horribly.

Alfred leaned over him, a worried expression on his face. Several other Gryffindor students ran over as well, but the world had begun to spin, and Canada was pretty sure that his head was bleeding, and that his robes were torn.

"Matthew, are you… Are you okay?" Alfred asked quietly while the other Gryffindors gasped at Matthew's wounds and yelled at Malfoy and Goyle, who had gotten the other Slytherins to laugh with them.

"I-I don't really know." The Canadian answered in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Mattie, I'll be right back." America said, giving him a slight smile, which quickly turned to rage as he spun to face Malfoy.

_My arm hurts, and I'm dizzy. _Matthew thought miserably. _I'm tired, too. Maybe I can just rest my eyes- _But the moment his eyes shut, he went unconscious.

**Alfred's POV **

America was shaking with rage as he walked at a leisurely pace towards Malfoy.

"Do you realize what you just did, _Draco?" _Alfred hissed.

"Yes, of course I do. I put the stuttering brat in his place." Malfoy said simply with a yawn.

That was Alfred's breaking point. Alfred charged forward and threw Goyle away by the arm, and he flew until he hit the ground a few feet away from the castle.

Alfred didn't stop; he walked until he was inches away from Malfoy.

Malfoy looked slightly more worried now that one of his bodyguards was knocked out on the other side of the field.

"Don't touch me- I'll tell my father!" Malfoy threatened, taking a step back.

"All right, you tell your father that I could knock out his brat of a son in one hit." Alfred snarled, and with that he punched Malfoy in the stomach (not quite as hard as he could, he might've killed him like that) but with enough force that Malfoy flew backwards.

Malfoy whimpered and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You'll pay for that." He whispered.

"I can't wait." Alfred said, and he couldn't help but smile.

He turned and ran to Matthew and picked up his now unconscious brother.

"What's this? Longbottom's Remembrall, is it?" Alfred heard Malfoy laugh, and other people began yelling, but Alfred just kept going towards the hospital wing, trying to wake up his brother.

"Matthew? Mattie! Come on, wake up!" He said, stopping to shake his brother gently.

Matthew blinked and looked up at America.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked, and Alfred put him down.

"I knocked out Goyle and sent Malfoy flying." Alfred replied simply, pleased that Matthew was awake.

"I think he broke my arm…" Matthew told him, gingerly poking his left arm.

"How? You're a nation." Alfred whispered, helping Canada begin to limp down the corridor.

"I think it was how I fell. It's not very bad, don't worry." Matthew said, giving the American a reassuring smile.

"Oh." He said, and they stopped talking as they entered the hospital wing.

Madam Hooch was talking to Madam Pomfrey about what happened, and then she thanked her and turned.

"What on Earth happened to you!?" She exclaimed.

"Goyle attacked me." The Canadian said quietly.

"So I knocked him out!" Alfred added. "Then I punched Malfoy."

Madam Hooch glared. "That was unnecessary. Ten points from Gryffindor and deten-"

She was interrupted by Matthew coughing, then grasping his arm and cringing.

Alfred turned away from Madam Hooch as though she wasn't there. "You okay?"

Matthew nodded and Madam Hooch sighed.

"Oh, never mind. Watch your brother." She said, and she went back towards the field, most likely to see exactly what had happened.

"Now what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly, helping Canada up onto a bed.

"Goyle threw him across the field and he fell funny." America answered.

"I see." She said, looking Matthew over. "You can go back to class."

Alfred glanced at Matthew, who nodded to him.

"Okay. Bye Mattie!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"Bye Alfred." Canada called as America marched out.

_I won't be worried anymore. He's perfectly fine now. _America thought with a smile.

**Canada's POV **

Canada waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey while she worked on Neville, giving him potions and doing spells.

He felt oddly useless, especially since America had carried him part of the way to the hospital wing.

When he coughed it didn't actually hurt his arm, but it had saved Alfred, who Canada didn't feel his brother deserved punishment.

"I think I have just the spell for your arm, and your other injuries I can just bandage up!" Madam Pomfrey said, taking her wand out.

She said a spell, but in an oddly quiet voice as though she didn't want him to hear it. The tired Canadian brushed it off as him having trouble hearing and let himself drift asleep.

When he woke up he heard voices.

"Where's Matthew?" said Ron's voice.

"Who's- Oh, right. Over there- no, there, I think… yes, that's right." said Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"He's still asleep? MATTIE WAKE UP!" called his brother's familiar voice.

"I am awake." Matthew yawned, opening his eyes and sitting up.

Harry, Ron, and Alfred were standing by his bed, and Neville's bed was empty.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. My arm feels better too. In fact-" Canada touched his arm, and then he waved when he didn't feel any pain. "- I think it healed completely!"

He smiled and looked around for Madame Pomfrey so that he could thank her. She was standing off to the side putting some things into a cauldron.

Canada saw the potion change color; she then poured some into a bottle. Madam Pomfrey turned back to them and took a drink.

When she noticed Matthew staring, she said, "I think it may be worse than a cold, perhaps a fever. I went up north, very cold. How's your arm, boy?"

"It's healed I think. Thank you very much!" He beamed, standing up.

"All right. Off you go then." She said, and she turned away.

Matthew was rather surprised when she let him go right away, but he didn't question it and he pushed away his blanket and stood up.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" He asked as they left.

"Not too long, it's about seven thirty." said Harry.

Canada didn't consider that 'not too long' but he didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking.

Madam Pomfrey had been acting odd, and he wanted to know why.

**England's POV **

England was eating a late dinner when he saw Clark staring through his window.

He opened the window and let in the owl, which swooped in and dropped what looked like a napkin on the ground.

It flew over to his plate and downed what was left, then started to make a strangled noise.

"I WASN'T DONE WITH THAT! Damn bird…" England barked, but the bird ignored him and continued to sound as though it was dying. "MY FOOD ISN'T BAD DAMN IT!" He yelled at the bird, who obviously thought otherwise.

England sighed and picked up the napkin off of the floor and read what looked like America's handwriting.

"That git…" He muttered, tossing America's letter into the trash can. "What an idiot."

Although he said that, he couldn't help but smile.

/AN/ I finished! HOORAY! I hope you like the chapter; I'll get the next one out soon! I thought you guys should know that I'll be going on vacation soon and I won't be able to post anything. I can write it out somewhere, it just won't be posted, so when I get back there may be a few chapters out in one day. I was going to end it at Canada's line, but I couldn't help but add that bit at the end. ^.^

I think Malfoy deserves more than just a punch in the gut! Perhaps something more? I don't know, what do you guys think? Because I know what I think!

Well, bye guys! And comment! Comments make me smile! They make me update faster! Please comment?


	7. Chapter 7

/AN/ I didn't think I'd have this out before I went on vacation! Hooray! Madam Pomfrey was acting rather odd, wasn't she? I wonder what's going on… *grins because I know why and you most likely don't, even if you know part of it. Also because you aren't going to find out for a long time * Anyway, thanks for your comments, I told you it made me write faster! You guys are so awesome, I swear like five minutes after the chapter was posted I already had like ten reviews, and they just kept coming! All right, I'll begin the chapter now.

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Harry Potter or Hetalia.

**Alfred's POV **(At dinner before they picked up Matthew)

Alfred couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Harry. He had carried his brother to the hospital wing, but Harry saved a stupid Remembrall from breaking and he got to be the youngest seeker in a century. It sucked.

As soon as he had found out at dinnertime he had walked away, saying that he was going to go see Matthew.

He made his way towards the hospital wing, muttering about how he could've caught the Remembrall just as well as Harry.

When he got into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was wrapping bandages around Matthew's injuries and Matthew was asleep. Other than him, she was alone.

He was about to walk in when he heard Madam Pomfrey muttering, and he walked behind the door and listened.

"Stupid job- why couldn't I do it without being a damn nurse at this school… Oh well, it was the easiest way to cast the spell without looking suspicious, I can give them back the old one soon." She said to herself in an annoyed tone.

Alfred turned on his heel and raced back to the common room, breathing hard. There was something seriously wrong with the nurse.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Why would a hero remember something stupid like a password? I don't know, open sesame?" Alfred said, and the portrait sighed.

"It's you alright…" With that she swung open.

Alfred flopped onto a couch to think, but he couldn't, he hadn't finished eating dinner and he was hungry.

He began eating hamburgers from his pocket as he tried to think of what was going on with the nurse, she had acted so weird.

He decided he would write to England about it, and he had a few other things to say as well.

He pulled some parchment, a quill and ink from his things and he began to write-

_Dear Iggy, _

_This is a really urgent message! Shit just got serious, for reals! We were at flying broomstick lessons and this one guy Neville flew up and fell off his broom, and the teacher took him to the nurse, and this jerk named Draco Malfoy laughed, and Canada tried to stand up for him, but ended up with a broken arm, so I beat Malfoy and his body guard dude up. When I was done with that I took Mattie to be hospital, and then the old nurse lady who was drinking a lot of medicine took him. Later a left dinner to visit Mattie and I heard the nurse lady talking to herself like... She wasn't herself. She's been acting all weird ever since she got back from her trip and she totally won't stop drinking medicine! Something weird's totally going on dude!_

_~Alfred_

Just as the American began searching for an envelope, he heard the others come back. He tucked his letter under his pillow and went to meet them, deciding to send it later.

He also didn't want to tell his brother about it, he had just been under her care and would probably be worried.

It didn't take long for Alfred to notice that Harry and Ron were acting strangely as well, and they kept checking the clock, and Harry was reading a book with a bunch of defensive spells in it. They were obviously hiding something.

Everyone was keeping secrets and it was starting to annoy him.

Mattie's POV (time skip to when they're in their dorm)

Matthew was having a hard time falling asleep, most likely because he had slept so long earlier.

He pulled his pillow over his head, annoyed. He sighed and uncovered his head, when he heard something.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." said a female voice.

"_You! _Go back to bed!" said Ron's voice, and Matthew sat up straight.

The voices continued, and by what it sounded like, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all out there, and it was in the middle of the night. It was extremely unsafe, especially considering how oddly the nurse had been acting. He decided to follow them and help if it was needed, being a nation would probably help.

He stood up, lifted his bear from its spot after waking it up, and debated whether or not to wake America. In the end he decided it probably wasn't the best idea to follow them alone.

He shook Alfred's shoulder, and something fell out from under his pillow when the American finally decided to get up.

Matthew picked it up.

"Here you go, you dropped this." Matthew said with a smile.

America rubbed his eyes, looked at what his brother was handing him, and quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Hahaha… Yeah, thanks bro!" He laughed, tucking it back under his pillow. "So why'd you wake me up, it's the middle of the night!" He asked, pointing to the window that showed the night sky.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are out of bed and going somewhere. I don't think it's very safe, something strange is going on…" Canada explained in a hushed tone.

America nodded and stood up. "Let's go save them!" He grinned.

Canada led his brother silently until they got to the common room. He peeked in, and saw that they had already left. He crossed the common room to the portrait hole with Alfred following close behind him.

Matthew cracked open the portrait then quickly shut it again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been joined by Neville.

The Canadian turned and put a finger to his lips, and America saluted with a grin, and Canada sighed and turned around. He put his ear to the back of the portrait and listened to them argue for a minute or two.

Suddenly there was silence followed by the sound of footsteps going away.

When they had started to fade, Matthew waved his brother through the portrait hole. The followed the sound of footsteps, and it eventually led them to the trophy room.

After that, they stayed there. They didn't do anything really, just looked around and waited.

"Mattie, I'm bored!" America complained in a whisper.

Matthew replied with a glare and a finger to his lips.

"SHH! What was that?" He heard Harry say, and the group in the trophy room froze.

The brothers froze, thinking that Harry had heard America talking.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris.

Canada, not caring anymore if Harry and the others found them, ran into the trophy room and out the other end with America close behind. They were running directly behind Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

They stopped near the Charms classroom, and when they stopped to catch their breath, they noticed that they had been followed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Ron hissed.

"Matthew knows!" Alfred offered happily, and Canada gave a nervous laugh to cover up the sudden urge to kick his brother.

"We weren't sure exactly how safe it was to walk around in the middle of the night." He said nervously, taking a small step backwards.

Hermione smiled. "That's what I was trying to tell them! It's completely unsafe, and it could lose Gryffindor a lot of points!"

"Then why'd you come?" Alfred asked curiously, and Hermione turned red.

"Well, I, um… You see, I thought…" She stuttered, but they didn't get to hear what she thought, because a moment later Peeves shot out of a classroom door and noticed them.

"Ooh, look, it's Ickle Alfie!" He cackled, and Alfred paled.

"G-go away!" said Alfred bravely, but he was shaking.

"Wandering around at midnight? Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty." He sang.

"Not if you don't give us away! Please don't, Peeves!" Harry begged.

"I should, I should." His eyes sparkled evilly. "It's for your own good, you know… Isn't that right Alfie?"

Alfred just coughed nervously.

"We don't have time for this- get out of the way!" snapped Ron, swiping at Peeves. It was a mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

They immediately bolted the other way and ran until they got to a door at the end of the corridor, and it was locked.

"This is it, we're done for!" Ron moaned.

"Don't worry everyone, the hero is here!" He said, and he kicked down the door.

They ran into the room without even looking in and frantically put the door back up, and Hermione cast a spell on it so that it would go back into the frame just as they heard Filch run in.

"Where are they Peeves? Right now, tell me!" Filch demanded.

"Say 'please'" Peeves replied.

"Don't mess with me Peeves! Tell me _NOW!_"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!"

"All right- _please._"

"NOTHING! HA HAAAAA! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! HA HA HAAA!" And the heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked, so we'll be okay- get _off _Neville!" _Harry_ said, and Canada saw that Neville had been tugging on his sleeve. _"What?" _

They turned around and saw what.

They weren't in a room, they were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor, and now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were staring right at an enormous dog with three heads, and all six eyes were staring right at them, and it was growling.

"We're going to be eaten…" Neville said in horror.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" America announced, standing in front of all of them.

"No, let's go Alfred." Matthew said, and he pulled his brother back.

Harry opened the door and they all ran out and slammed it shut, and then they darted back the Gryffindor tower without once looking back.

**Alfred's POV **

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she stared at them curiously.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked.

"Who cares? Let us in!" Alfred demanded.

"Password?" she asked.

"Pig snout, pig snout!" panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward.

When Alfred went through he heard the Fat Lady say, "See? Harry Potter remembers it!" she snapped.

"Dude, he's not a hero. I said heroes don't need to remember passwords!" Alfred countered, and with that he followed the others into the portrait hole.

They all stood in the common room silently, before Alfred started talking. "HOLY FRIGGEN CRAP! THAT THING WAS SO TOTALLY HUGE! I wonder why they have it here? I bet-"

"Alfred please be a bit quieter." Matthew requested.

Hermione stared at them all. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She straightened her back and glared. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves, we could've been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

She turned on her heel and stomped towards the girl's dormitories.

"We gotta go too. Seeya guys!" Alfred said, and he led Matthew back to their dorm.

He lay on his bed and waited for a while until he was sure his brother was asleep, and he pulled his letter out from under his pillow and took out his wand.

"What was that one spell… Oh, right. _Lumos._" He muttered to himself, and the end of his wand lit up.

He found a quill, ink, and an envelope, and at the bottom of his letter he wrote-

_P.S._

_There's a three headed dog here._

And with that he stuck it in the envelope and gave it to Clark, who America noticed looked rather sick.

"Did you eat Iggy's food?" He joked, but of course it didn't answer. It just took the letter and flew off into the night sky. "Good bye Clark! Get the letter to him soon!" he said quietly, and with that he put out his wand and got into bed.

_What on earth would a three-headed dog be guarding? And what the heck's going on with the nurse?_ He thought to himself.

He decided he'd just go to sleep, heroes needed their rest.

**England's POV**

England woke up to something at his window, and he got up with a yawn. It was Clark, and he actually had a letter instead of just a napkin or a bit of paper.

He let it in, took the letter and read it. When he finished, he was furious.

"YOU JUST PUT THAT IN AT THE END WITH NO DETAIL!?" England yelled, throwing the letter to the ground. "I DON'T CARE IF THE FIRST PART MADE SENSE, HE'S A BLOODY GIT!"

He turned to look at the owl, who was sitting patiently.

"And what are you going to do this time? You've already bitten me and insulted my cooking, so what are you going to do now?" He snapped.

The bird flew off of the chair it was sitting on a landed on Britain's shoulder, staring at him with a confused sort of look.

Britain smiled. "I suppose I was overreacting, you didn't do those things on purpo-"

The Brit was cut off by the bird squawking, lifting its tail and, well, going to the bathroom on the nation.

"GET OFF OF ME!" England hissed, and he pushed the bird off of his shoulder. "Why do I bother…?" He sighed.

/AN/ Malfoy didn't show up in this chapter, so just wait for the Malfoy-beating-up. I'm not done with him…

England's POV was really short at the end, and I did it last chapter, but I didn't have anything very good in this chapter so I put it in again, I hope you don't mind!

Remember, if you have any questions then ask them, and if I did something wrong just tell me! I promise I won't get mad at you!

Things will start to get exciting in the near future...

Oh, and a question that you all must answer! Do you want short, frequent chapters? Or longer much less frequent chapters? By frequent I mean about every other day, and by much less frequent I mean every week or so. So what do you think?

Comment please! They make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

/AN/ Hello everyone! Credit to Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings, she gave me the idea for part of this chapter! I'll specify what it was at the end; I don't want to spoil it! Now then- On with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia, and I didn't any of the other chapters either.

**Harry's POV **

Alfred and Matthew had been acting very strange ever since Matthew broke his arm. Once, when they passed Madam Pomfrey in the hall, they both went all the way to the other side of the hallway and then started to speak quietly. (Matthew more quiet than usual)

But Harry had other things to attend to, such as getting revenge on Malfoy.

When Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall the next morning, Harry saw Malfoy nearly choke on his bacon.

Harry couldn't help but flash him a smile before he walked to the Gryffindor table to sit by Matthew and Alfred.

"Good morning!" Matthew said cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Harry replied, sitting down.

As they talked, their conversation turned to Harry telling them about the mysterious package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts on the day of the break in.

"It's either really valuable, or really dangerous." said Ron.

"Or both!" Harry added.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence..." Matthew said quietly, but Harry didn't think he really thought so.

"No it's not Mattie! This is why I'm the hero and not you." Alfred told him.

"That's kind of rude..." Matthew said, but Alfred ignored it.

They were interrupted by the mail.

Harry was surprised when six screech owls brought in a long package and dropped it in front of him. Another owl followed them and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.

He tore open the letter excitedly and just as he was about to read it, a loud voice filled the room, and it was coming from a strange letter that Alfred had gotten with a mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ALFRED!? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO WRITE A LETTER ALREADY, SO-" The voice was interrupted by a much more calm voice.

"Bonjour, boys! And how is my Matthieu?" said a French voice, and Matthew turned red and hid under the table.

"Get away, frog! I'm trying to-" The first voice was again interrupted.

"Why can't you two just get arong?" asked a Japanese voice.

"PAAAAASTAAAA~" said an Italian voice.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" hissed the original voice.

There was a moment's silence that was quickly filled with a Chinese voice yelling- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FRANC-…IS, ARU!?"

Disturbing laughter came, but was short lived and was ended with the sound of something that sounded like a pan of some sort hitting a person.

"I thought I said get out!" said the first voice.

At this point everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Matthew and Alfred's loud letter, and Matthew looked miserable. Alfred, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"You too Iva-" the voice was cut off and the letter floated into the air up high enough for all of the school to see and hear it well.

"You will all become one, da?" boomed a Russian voice, and with that the letter exploded and the burnt pieces floated down onto Alfred and Matthew.

Alfred was laughing but Matthew was a deep red and he was looking down.

"Who the bloody hell were they?" Ron asked while the brothers brushed ashes from their hair.

"Just a few people we know." Alfred replied.

"What _was _that?" asked Harry.

"A howler." Ron replied, still surprised.

"They all sound like they're from different countries... Are you sure you knew them all?" Harry pressed, hoping for an explanation.

"Yes, they are from different countries, and yes we know them." Matthew said simply while he shooed Clark away from his pancakes.

Harry sighed. He wasn't going to get any more information, he could tell by their stiff expressions.

He sighed, this was getting suspicious, but he decided that he'd think about it later, and with that he looked at the letter he had gotten with his package.

**England's POV**

The howler he had wanted to give them probably hadn't done any good, it was likely that it had only caused people to be suspicious and start asking questions.

He clenched his teeth. What had he been thinking?

He sat down at his desk to think about the first part of Alfred's letter.

He seemed genuinely worried about the nurse, and it was even more something to worry about since Canada had been left alone with her while he was asleep.

There was also, apparently, a three headed dog. What would that be doing there? There was no way that Dumbledore didn't know about if they had already found it, but why would he keep it there?

He began going through books frantically, trying to jog his memory. This sounded familiar, he just didn't know from where.

Then he threw down the book he was holding as he suddenly remembered. He began shuffling through the things in his desk until he found an opened envelope in the back of his drawer, so old it was yellowing. He pulled out the letter inside of it.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland, _

_I must ask a favor of you, and you must keep this a secret. I have created a very powerful object, but I have realized how dangerous it would be should it fall into the wrong hands. This object, a blood red stone, can give you eternal life. I would like to entrust you with the job of hiding it, please choose a suitable place, I realize Hogwarts would be an obvious option but I have reason to believe others know about it, so hide it for a while somewhere else, then please move this precious item to Hogwarts. I must ask you to keep it a secret, this is very important. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

The memory came flowing back to him, and he then realized that it was useless to his problem- _because he hadn't had a thing to do with the three headed dog. _Especially since it was unknown to students, which most likely meant it was new. It wasn't guarding Rowena's stone.

The letter was useless, so he threw it back into its drawer with a sigh. Then he quickly snatched it back up. Maybe this letter was useful.

**Matthew's POV**

When Harry had read the letter that said that a broom stick, a Nimbus Two Thousand, was in his package, the other three boys had raced out of the Great Hall to open it in secretly before class. Matthew, however, wasn't quite as happy with this idea, considering they'd have to pass the hospital wing.

The Canadian had noticed more and more strange behavior from Madam Pomfrey, starting with the fact that her 'fever' had been around for a long time for someone who could cure a broken arm in less than a day.

She also seemed a lot less cheerful than the beginning of the year.

What stuck him as the most confusing of all was that she was going on a trip again.

He had found out when he was passing the hospital and she had a few trunks half packed. She noticed him and said, "I'm going on another trip again."

"Where are you going?" He had asked, and she chuckled.

"A few places." She answered with an innocent smile.

It was a smile that made her look as though she was mocking him.

He had quickly left, because the students were leaving the halls and going to their classrooms and, to be honest, he was scared to be alone with her.

Canada had gone to Transfiguration, and although he was supposed to turn a rose into a daisy, he didn't do a thing to it; he just shivered in his chair and made a few feeble attempts that ended in failure.

All of this contributed to why when his three friends went to the Gryffindor common room, Matthew stayed behind and nervously poked his ham with his fork.

When he was ready to go, he got up, but immediately seated himself again and ducked down as Madam Pomfrey left the staff table.

So, of course, with his luck, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in at the same time and noticed this.

They had been looking annoyed and rather put out, but they grinned and made their way over to the Canadian.

"Williams, are you afraid of Madam Pomfrey?" Malfoy laughed, and Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him.

"N-no! Why would I be?" He countered. He tried to get up, but Crabbe and Goyle blocked him.

"Who knows, maybe you're more of a spineless git than I thought." Malfoy yawned with a smug expression.

"Leave me alone…" Matthew whispered, and Malfoy laughed again.

"Why? Have you noticed that you don't have your brother Alfred here? You're useless without him, aren't you? Can't stand up for yourself?" Malfoy taunted, and Matthew suddenly stood.

"I said- _Leave me alone._" He hissed, and Malfoy took a step back in surprise.

"S-so that's not it then? Is it your brother who's useless?" said Malfoy, trying to stay brave although he looked like he was having second thoughts on coming over here.

With that Matthew gave him one, firm, punch in the jaw, and when he heard a cracking noise and saw blood his eyes widened and he turned, only to face Professor McGonagall, who was looking stern.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"They… um… I…" Matthew whispered, his courage gone.

"He _attacked _me for no reason!" Malfoy accused.

Matthew stood up straight and looked Professor McGonagall in the eye, not wanting to lose points for Gryffindor because of his behavior.

"Th-that isn't true. Malfoy was insulting me and my brother, and he wouldn't let me leave to get to class." He said firmly.

Professor McGonagall looked from Malfoy to Matthew, deciding who to believe.

"Ten points from Slytherin, and Malfoy, I suggest you go to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey leaves. Off with you all then." She snapped, and she turned on her heel and left.

The three Slytherins shot Canada glares and then shuffled off to the hospital wing.

Matthew felt as though Professor McGonagall could've given him detention, but he was pleased with how it had turned out.

He smiled to himself and left for class.

**Professor McGonagall's POV**

Professor McGonagall quickly walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office, hoping that she got there soon enough to have a decent conversation before she had to get to class.

She got to his door and knocked.

"Albus?" She called.

"Come in, Minerva." She heard Dumbledore say, and she went in.

Dumbledore was sitting, admiring his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked curiously, his attention shifting to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, it's about the brothers from North America, Alfred and Matthew." she told him.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"I… I don't think they're normal." She told him.

"And what is your definition of normal?" He asked with a smile.

"Alfred is ridiculously strong. The Slytherin student, Crabbe, when he injured his brother Alfred threw him from where they held flying practice back almost to the castle. I heard from Rolonda that she left the class to take Neville Longbottom to the hospital wing and found him only a few feet from the castle, knocked out." She reported.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled thoughtfully. "Go on." He said.

"And Matthew, he doesn't act like a child. He's mature and hardly ever fights with his brother, and I've discovered that even he's a bit stronger than ordinary, with one punch to the jaw after Malfoy insulted his brother, the boy was bleeding! What's going on, Albus?" She continued.

The headmaster thought for a minute. "They are rather out of the ordinary, aren't they?" He said cheerfully, and Professor McGonagall nodded impatiently. "But out of the ordinary isn't necessarily a bad thing, now is it?" He asked.

When Professor McGonagall stared back in confusion, he added, "You can keep an eye on them if you'd like Minerva, but I don't believe they have bad intentions. Do you?"

"Well, no, but…" She trailed off. "All right, headmaster, but I hope you're correct."

"As do I, Minerva, as do I."

/AN/ I gave Malfoy a broken jaw this chapter. Yay for Canadian rage! But I'm not done with Malfoy yet, not even _close._ And, like some of you requested, it will get worse than a single punch every time.

Well tomorrow I'm going on vacation, so I'm guessing this will be the last chapter for a week… I'm so sorry the last chapter for a week couldn't be longer! It just barely hit 2,000 words… Oh well, I'll be writing the chapters over vacation, just not posting, so you'll probably get a few chapters when I get back.

My verdict on how long the chapters will be? I got a lot of votes from both sides, so I decided to have it vary, but short frequent chapters won so that will be the type of chapters I'll write most often. I didn't really want either side to lose… The next few that I'll post when I get back will probably be decently long, though.

Oh, and the part Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings requested was the howler scene. I hope you liked that!

Thank you guys so much for commenting, favoriting, and following this story, it makes me so happy! ^^ You guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

/AN/ I'm up at one in the morning writing this because I can't sleep! So I'm going to start this chapter. I'm sorry, but no Malfoy pummeling this chapter. Too much other stuff to do!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I also don't own Hetalia.

**Canada's POV**

For the first time that year, America had to wake up Canada instead of the other way around. Canada had been tired, because he hadn't slept well. Before he went to bed his arm began to sting with pain again, and he guessed it was because Madam Pomfrey had let him out so soon.

The brothers got ready and went to breakfast, but Matthew's arm didn't feel any better than it had the night before. He didn't tell anyone, though, because he didn't want them worrying about him for no reason, he could deal with a bit of pain in his arm.

While they ate, Canada noticed that Madam Pomfrey had returned, and that her atmosphere had completely changed. She no longer had a threatening aura; it was more calm and kind.

Matthew told his three friends about what had happened when they left to look at Harry's broom, and just as it looked like Alfred would murder someone, Matthew finished the story with him breaking Malfoy's jaw.

"I didn't mean to… I just kind of got mad…" Canada said, feeling slightly bad for what he had done to Malfoy.

Alfred just laughed.

Harry and Ron stared at him, and it looked as though they were having a hard time believing that Matthew had actually done what he said.

"Good job, bro." America laughed, patting him in on the back a bit too hard.

Canada sighed, (which, he noticed, he did quite a bit around his brother) and then gave him a half-smile.

After breakfast in Charms Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something that they hd all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put them all into pairs, and Matthew was paired with Alfred. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or not, because when they worked in partners Alfred usually either sat back and ordered around his partner or tried a bit too hard and blew something up.

So Canada wasn't really expecting anything when Professor Flitwick let them start trying to levitate the feathers he had given them after briefing them on the spell.

Alfred gave a bit more effort than Canada had expected, but aside from a few attempts to make his feather fly, Alfred sat back and told his brother what he was doing wrong.

"You're not saying it loud enough! You aren't flicking it enough! You said it too slow! You're not cool enough!" And all it did was make the Canadian lose confidence in himself.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He said, flicking it about five times instead of once.

The feather rose about half an inch off of the table and dropped again.

Nobody else had much more luck, except for Hermione Granger. She managed to make it hover four feet above their heads, much to Ron's displeasure.

When they left class Ron was talking about Hermione. "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone hurried past them with their head down, and Canada saw that it was Hermione, and also that her face was tear-stained.

"I think Hermione heard you." Matthew told Ron, making a feeble attempt to follow her that he ended to look back at Ron, who looked startled.

"So? " Ron replied. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Matthew frowned at him and turned to try and follow Hermione, but she was gone, swallowed by the crowds of students.

She wasn't there at the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, they overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked guilty, but a moment later they entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds causing the candles in the pumpkins to stutter.

"Where's Professor Quirrel?" Canada asked his brother as the feast appeared on their plates.

"Dunno. Want a burger?" His brother replied, holding out a hamburger that Canada saw had several black threads from his robes in it, leading him to believe that it had been in his robes for quite a while.

"Um, no thank you…" Canada replied, reaching for the rolls.

Just as Canada took a bite of his roll, Canada's question was answered.

Professor Quirrel came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror in his eyes. Everyone stared, and there was whispering as he made his way to Dumbledore. When he got to Dumbledore's chair he gasped- "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

And he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Alfred's offer to save them was drowned out by screams of terror and loud guesses as to how it got in.

Kumaceareal had even begun to squirm around in Canada's arms nervously.

"Kumasherro, I'll drop you if you don't stop moving!" Canada warned him, and the bear looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'M MATTHEW!" He hissed, and the bear nodded although it still looked confused.

Several firecrackers shot out from the end of Dumbldore's wand before there was silence.

"Prefects! Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" The headmaster demanded, and Percy jumped up with a grin as though Christmas had come early. It was quickly erased as he began to bark orders.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect. Alfred, behind me!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid." Ron answered.

Suddenly Canada realized something, and he pulled his brother back and said quickly- "Hermione doesn't know."

"It's a good thing the hero's here! Since your idea will suck, I have one- You can back me up, and I'll be the hero! Let's go!" He said, and they broke off from the Gryffindors, followed the Hufflepuffs going in another direction, then broke off into a side corridor and proceeded to go to the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, what _is _that?" America asked, sniffing the air then making a disgusted face.

Canada smelled it too, it was a horrible stench, kind of like old socks and a the kind of public toilet nobody seemed to clean.

Then they heard low grunting and giant footfalls, and whatever it was, it was coming towards them.

Matthew sank back towards the wall, but Alfred grinned and began walking swiftly in the direction of the sounds.

"I'll get him for you, Mattie!" He said proudly, but the Canadian grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Just wait a second!" He hissed, and Alfred pouted but listened to Canada.

Just as they pulled back to the wall it emerged into the moonlight.

It was twelve feet tall, its skin a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was terrible. It was holding a wooden club, which it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"Mattie, I can do it! Let me-" The American's request was interrupted.

"What are you two doing here?

**Alfred's POV**

They spun around to come face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Getting Hermione." Canada said, but America ignored him, puffed out his chest and announced- "We're saving the school!"

Alfred turned to make sure the troll hadn't heard them, and he saw that it was no longer in sight, and that it's stench had moved into a doorway.

"It just went in there." America reported, pointing to the room it had gone into.

Harry stared at it for a minute, then said, "The key's in the lock, we could lock it in."

Ron nodded in agreement but America shook his head.

"No dude, the troll's huge! I bet he could, break the door down or something! Let's go-"

But he was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream, and it was coming from the room that the troll had just gone into.

"Hermione." They all said in unison, spinning to face the room.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" America called, and before anyone could stop him, he charged into the room.

There were sinks knocked onto the ground and Hermione was cowering against the wall while the troll advanced.

"Don't worry, the hero's here!" America announced, and the troll stopped and turned to Alfred, who was staring at it with a cocky grin.

"A-Alfred what are you…?" Hermione stuttered when the troll began to advance towards America, who didn't take out his wand.

Right before the troll got to him, the American jumped off to the side then kicked him into the row of knocked out sinks while Hermione stared in amazement.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" asked Ron's voice from the doorway, but Alfred didn't answer, because the troll was already getting up.

America jumped back, and the troll began advancing again. America tried to take a step back, but he hit the wall. The shock at how quickly he had come to the wall caused him to freeze, and the troll was about to him.

Then a pipe hit the troll in the head.

"Oy- pea-brain!" Ron called, and the troll stopped and looked around in confusion.

He turned to Ron, but it gave Alfred enough time to gather himself and land a punch.

Harry was trying to pull her out of the room, but she stayed frozen on the ground.

The troll was becoming increasingly confused. It looked around, then, since America was closer he took a swing at America with his club.

America jumped back, barely missing the club. It took another swing, ignoring Ron and Matthew who were frantically throwing things at it.

America couldn't hit it anymore, because it was swinging its club wildly. He kept moving to the side and back, making attempts to dodge the club and give it a hit or two, but they ended in narrowly escaping the troll's club.

America clenched his teeth, at this rate he'd be whacked in the head and knocked out. Then, when he woke up, he'd have a hard time explaining why he wasn't dead.

He hit the wall, and tried to move to the side, but he was in a corner. The troll tried to hit him, but he ducked down. It missed him, but only by about half a centimeter.

He expected to feel the club, but instead he heard the sound of metal hitting something.

He looked up to see that Canada had left his bear somewhere and was now using a long pipe like a baseball bat to smack the troll with, but it decided to swing with its club again and Canada had to back up, and he could no longer get close enough to hit it.

**Harry's POV **

He sighed and stood up after deciding that there was no way he would convince Hermione to move from her spot against the wall.

His eyes widened as he saw Matthew attempting to keep the troll at bay with a pipe, which, as Harry looked up, cracked in half on the impact of the club.

Matthew looked horrified that it had broken and he ducked as the club came towards him.

Then Harry did something very brave, and very stupid: He took a running leap and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long piece of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped- and it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Harry heard Alfred laughing in the corner, despite the fact that the troll was now flailing around trying to fling Harry off, but he couldn't blame Alfred. If he wasn't the one about to fly off of a troll's back into a wall, he might've been snickering as well.

Suddenly, the troll stopped and raised his club. Harry closed his eyes tightly and braced himself.

Then he heard Ron shout, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _And he looked up.

The troll's club was hovering over his head, and just as the troll looked up, it fell.

It swayed for a moment before it fell with a loud crash.

The five first year students surrounded the troll, and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Is it… dead?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, just knocked out."

Harry pulled out his wand from the troll's nose, just as he heard loud footsteps and voices.

Only now did he realize how loud they'd been.

In walked Professor McGonagall followed by Snape and Professor Quirrel.

Quirrel took one look at the troll and let out a whimper, and quickly sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at the four boys. Harry had never seen her so angry.

"What happened?" She fumed. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

They looked between each other, trying to decide what to say.

"It was my fault, Professor." said Hermione quietly, and everyone spun around to look at her. "I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could handle it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger was telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead." Hermione continued, staring down at her feet. "There wasn't time to go get anyone.

"Well- in that case…" Professor McGonagall said, staring at them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. If you aren't hurt at all you'd better go to Gryffindor tower, students are finishing the feast in their common rooms.

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the four boys.

"Well I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each earn Gryffindor five points. Dumbledore will be told about this. You may go."

**Alfred's POV **

They left the room, but Alfred broke into a run.

He finally caught up to Hermione, and he tapped her shoulder. She spun around and stared at him, looking worried.

"You're awesome, Hermione." America beamed.

Hermione gave a small smile as the others caught up.

"Thank you!" Canada called.

When they went back into the common room, they were all friends.

It was hard to do some things together with someone you can't get out of without becoming friends, and tackling a mountain troll is one of them.

/AN/ I didn't check this chapter, and I rushed, so there are probably mistakes. I have to leave for vacation now, you're all lucky I posted this!


	10. Chapter 10

/AN/ I started this chapter on vacation, but I was a lot more busy than I thought I'd be (I write this on my email so it's not only in Microsoft on my home computer) and the Internet was being mean and it wouldn't let me write most of the time anyway. T-T So I got home and then I only had a few days where I was busy getting ready for school and BOOM summer vacation was over. And my world history teacher, of all the teachers it could've been, doesn't seem to like me... Oh well, maybe she'll get over it! The point is- I'm really really extra super sorry that I took forever then gave you a short chapter but don't blame me, blame my school! And hotel internet service! Anyway, the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia.

England's POV (On Halloween Night)

England clenched his teeth and slammed the book in his hands onto his desk.

It made sense, but he wanted to be missing something- he wanted to be wrong.

He lifted some of the books from a chair, put them back on the bookshelf carefully, and then fell into the chair with an exasperated sigh.

A single lamp stood next to the chair, and the moonlight flooded in through the window. Papers with notes scrawled on them lay about the room along with about thirty books, and in the center of it all on the British nation's desk lay his letter from Rowena.

All the charms he had cast, all the trouble he had gone through to get into Hogwarts and hide the stone when it was safe, wasted because she had failed to keep it from everyone.

"I thought your house was supposed to be for the clever, Rowena." Arthur grumbled, knowing very well that she was long dead and wasn't around to hear him scold her, so he sighed and decided that if she had already messed up it couldn't be changed.

The annoyed Brit stood and brushed Rowena's letter of his desk and onto the floor, wondering why it hadn't been thrown out, though he was lucky it hadn't been.

"What the hell can I do about this?" He asked himself out loud, half hoping for an answer.

He wondered if anyone else knew that there were two stones, or where Nicholas Flamel had gotten the idea- from the people who had stolen Rowena's secret and tried to copy it. Then Nicholas had decided to announce it to the world when he made one. Then he realized- of course they did. That was why there was a problem.

Then he pushed away that problem to deal with whether or not to tell America and Canada. If he told them, they'd definitely go looking for the stones, and if they found the entrance to the stone England had hidden... He had tried to make it almost impossible to get through, and it wasn't going to be easy for two first years. Of course if he didn't tell them and they stumbled upon the entrance to Rowena's stone or investigated three headed dog guarding Nicholas's stone and passed it, they wouldn't be prepared.

England made his decision and pulled a sheet of parchment from his open drawer.

He would tell them, because of they didn't get through them both, someone else would, and he had a feeling there wouldn't be a pleasant result.

Alfred's POV

America had been waiting for another letter after the howler that actually replied to what he had said. He was getting more and more curious as to what was going on, and he couldn't stand it.

He had honestly hoped for a second letter the day the howler came, but it didn't come.

He had wanted to talk to his brother about it, but Matthew had been acting strangely and he wouldn't tell Alfred why.

The nation didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the reply or that the nurse had been acting strange until her trip because he wasn't convinced it would be very safe to get them involved.

America ran this all over in his mind as he played with the contents of his hamburger, taking it apart and putting it together, tearing apart his lettuce, and so on.

Then Canada came into the Great Hall, (America hadn't noticed he was missing) and without a word he pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall, earning some odd looks.

"Mattie? Dude, what're you doing?" Alfred asked loudly, but the Canadian said nothing until he had successfully dragged his confused brother all the way to their dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

When Canada turned, America saw fear and confusion in his eyes, and it looked like he might cry. His left arm was also hanging at his side, and it definitely didn't look like it had just been treated by an extremely well-trained nurse less than a week ago.

The miserable-looking nation stared at his brother panting for a while, and Alfred waited for his brother to begin talking, wondering what he would say. He hoped he would hear an explanation as to why his arm looked broken again, and the reason that he looked so afraid of something.

"Alfred- My… my arm started hurting again-…A while ago…" He panted, straightening finally. "But it didn't hurt enough-…to bother anyone with it… so I left it alone and avoided using it." He explained, and America listened intently.

"Now it looks a lot worse than something that you wouldn't tell anyone about." America pointed out, nodded to the northern nation's limp arm.

Canada nodded and continued. "It is. It slowly got worse, until it hurt about as bad as when Goyle first broke it. Even some of the cuts and bruises I got reappeared." When Canada said this, he did notice a bruise on his brother's neck accompanied by a cut on the cheek. "Today I decided I'd go to Madam Pomfrey and have her look at it again, to see if she made a simple mistake or to see if I did something to ruin what she fixed, but… I hadn't. It didn't show any evidence of being fixed in the first place. But there was a perfectly good explanation as to why it didn't."

America's eyes were wide. He was shocked- and confused. He had been just fine, Madam Pomfrey had even let him go a bit earlier than he expected. All of his cuts and bruises, his broken arm, even the grass stains in his robes and dirt on his face, had been gone.

"What perfectly good explanation? How could there be a perfectly good explanation for that?" America asked.

"She never treated me. According to her, she hadn't gone on two trips- only one. And since she left the first time, she says she hasn't been here." Canada said. He rubbed his arm gingerly, waiting for a response.

America was about to be surprised when he realized- He had known all along it hadn't been her. But who _had _it been?

"Have you told anyone?" America asked, trying to calm down.

"Only you." Canada replied, a look of relief flashing across his face when America took the problem seriously.

Alfred stared out the widow thoughtfully, trying to decide how to react to the situation. They couldn't ignore it, and there was little they could do to take action. And nothing they could do that wouldn't attract attention.

They were stuck, but he was the hero. Heroes could always save the day in the end- right?

Canada's POV

Canada couldn't help but be pleased with how focused Alfred was. He seemed to really be thinking over the problem like the Canadian had hoped he would, he needed help to figure out the situation.

Not that he hadn't tried to deal with the problem on his own, there just weren't any ways Matthew could think of that would explain what was going on.

He figured he could try and get a sample of the potion the fake Madame Pomfrey had been drinking to make sure it was really medicine, but A: He wouldn't be able to tell if it wasn't medicine. B: He would look suspicious going through bottles and cauldrons that might have leftover drops of the potion and C: There was a pretty good chance it was no longer there.

He had come up with several other ideas, but they all had major downfalls and lots of reasons why they wouldn't work. He didn't give up, though. He wanted answers badly.

**Canada's Flashback POV (That morning…) **

Canada had tried to ignore his arm, but it stung with a horrible pain, and it made him dizzy. In fact, he felt about as great as he did when he was first launched across the field like a missile.

When he and America were about to go to breakfast he got a sudden headache, accompanied by a burning pain in his left arm. So when America left, he just stayed behind. (He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or insulted when Alfred didn't realize that Canada hadn't followed him)

He tried lying on his bed and resting, but eventually he got up and staggered to the Hospital Wing desperately. Normally he was scared to even pass the Hospital Wing on the way to class, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted his arm fixed and he wanted all the other pain to just go away.

Once he got inside he realized he must've looked as bad as he felt, because Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to him.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" she demanded, but Canada just let out a pained cough and fell onto the nearest bed, about to faint. He had been right- he felt exactly like when he had first been thrown.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him in surprise and then pulled out her wand. It glowed a soft green and she slowly waved it over him. He felt numb, which felt odd, even though it made his stinging pain fade.

"Broken arm, twisted ankle, bruised neck…" She started listing, and Canada shut his eyes and tried to rest. He couldn't help but notice that Madam Pomfrey seemed to be much more kind and calm then she had before she had come back the second time she left after her first vacation.

"This looks like it's been here for a while, why didn't you come to me for it!?" She snapped, making a pen and notepad float from her desk to in front of her. Then she began writing notes on the paper. (Or at least the pen was writing things,)

"I did… not too long ago, actually" He answered, opening his eyes to see how Madam Pomfrey would respond.

She looked at him with surprise, let the pad of paper and pen fall to the ground and then ran to her desk and began going through notebooks and pieces of scattered paper.

"It doesn't say you've been here for the injuries you have. In fact, according to this, you haven't been to the hospital wing once this year." She told him, looking at him with confusion.

Canada let this sink in. His suspicions had been correct. That hadn't been Madam Pomfrey, so who…?

The northern nation pushed himself off of the bed and clumsily began running to the door after straightening his glasses. He ignored that the numbness had faded and he was beginning to feel pain again and he reached the door.

"I, er, have to do something, I'll be right back!" Matthew called, pulling open the doors.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him and swiftly walked forward. "You'll be doing nothing of the sort! You need to stay here and rest, I'm sure it can wait!"

Matthew hated to defy a teacher, especially after England had warned them to stay inconspicuous. But that had been before he had found out that someone had impersonated the school nurse, and he wasn't about to just lie around and wait for things to unfold.

"No, it can't. I'll be right back, I promise! Please let me go." He insisted.

"You'll make your injuries worse!" She warned, but it was obvious that she was shocked at his determination and starting to crack.

"I'll be extra careful! And I'll be back before you know it!" He said, already stepping out the door.

Madame Pomfrey glared. "Fifteen minutes. I'll be counting. Come a second late or come with a new injury and you'll be cleaning the entire hospital wing the second you can use that left arm of yours."

Matthew smiled gratefully and turned. On his way down the hall he heard her say, "Foolish boy." but he tried to ignore it as he continued to race down the hallway to his brother in the Great Hall.

**America's POV (later that day)**

As soon as Alfred made it back to the Great Hall, Harry Ron and Hermione surrounded him.

"What did he want?" asked Harry curiously.

The nation thought for a minute. He wasn't sure what to tell their three friends. There was a possibility that they could help, but there was also a possibility that this person had learned they were countries and was following them because of it. This would, of course, mean leading the three to the conclusion the brothers were nations.

He couldn't very well do that without chaos, so he settled with saying, "He just felt a bit sick, so he wanted to ask if he thought he should go to the hospital wing. I said yes."

Ron squinted at him. "You're acting a bit odd, mate! Something wrong?"

"HAHA~ Dude, nothing's wrong! Why would you think that!?" he laughed, trying to regain his regular cheerful attitude.

Alfred kept trying to figure out who the person was that had impersonated the nurse, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was likely he didn't know her. Things never just came to anyone simply in real life.

He sighed loudly, which got him some confused looks and a suspicious one from Hermione, so he started asking Ron questions about Quidditch, which launched him into a long description of every rule of the game along with some famous players and their life stories.

He didn't really mind much; in fact he was pleased that he had changed the conversation so dramatically.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stared Alfred suspiciously while he talked with Ron and Harry about Quidditch. He kept changing the subject quickly if it started to move towards Matthew, and when Dean Thomas said he sounded a bit odd and that he should go to the hospital wing and make sure he was alright, Alfred stared back in horror. It was as though Dean had suggested that he should cut off his arms.

Hermione decided to go to the library, although she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She pulled books off of the shelves randomly, reading the table of contents, and then choosing chapters to read that might help, but she didn't come up with anything useful.

She had just chosen a book about spells and potions that created false emotions, when she saw something that she had never seen before. Alfred Jones, self-proclaimed hero was in the library. And on top of that, he was asking the librarian for _help. _

Against her better judgment, she hid behind a bookshelf to watch what he did.

"Yo, could you help me find something?" He said, he still had his usual confidence in his voice, but he was staying quiet, as though he didn't want anyone to know that he had been to the library.

"That _is _what I'm here for." Madam Pince said, a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Alright, cool. Anyway, I need a book or something on people pretending to be other people!" He said, and there was an odd seriousness in his tone.

She glared at him, probably because of his poor choice of words, and then said, "I'm sorry, but any books like that are in the restricted section, which you need a note to get into. And you-"she paused to look him with distaste "obviously don't have a note."

"From who?" He asked.

Hermione thought he may have just been interested in the topic at first, but now… She wasn't sure what to think. She put her book back on the shelf carefully, as Madam Pince explained that a note that said he was allowed to check out the book he wanted, signed by any teacher would do.

"I don't know what it's called, though! I need it!" He said urgently, and his look showed desperation, that Hermione was surprised at.

She glared at him. "Why on Earth would you need a book like that?" She demanded.

"Er… I want to get a job with that stuff in it!" He said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Madam Pince stared him down, and then scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

"This is the book I recommend. Get a professor to sign." She told him, sliding the paper across her desk to him.

"Dude, you rock!" He said, and he ran off in search of someone who would sign it for him.

Hermione thought for a minute, and then followed him out. He had never acted so odd before, and she was going to get to bottom of it. It seemed a healthy level of spying was in order.

**Alfred's POV**

The North American nation ran as fast as he could, planning on going into the first professor's office he came to. This Professor happened to be Professor McGonagall.

"YO! DUDE!" He called, bolting to her desk.

"Yes Mr. Jones?" She sighed.

He thrust the note into her hands. "I need this one book because I want to get a really cool job where I get to turn people into other people and I really need it really bad and so the lady in there was like 'you have to get someone to sign it' so I came and now you gotta sign it or I'll DIE." He said the entire sentence in one breath, and didn't need to gasp for air when he finished, he just stared at her.

She blinked in surprise. "You need a book checked out…?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Dude, that's what I just said!"

She read the note, stared at him, still with a bit of a dazed expression. "Alright Alfred, but this is just for learning purposes, correct?"

"Yup!"

She stared straight at him, but he stared right back without a guilty expression and she signed it after thinking for a while.

"Oh, Miss Granger? Was there something you needed?"

America turned in surprise. Hermione stumbled into the room, looking as though she had been caught doing something awful, her face was reddening and she stared at the floor. "I-I had a question about… Homework." She stuttered.

Professor McGonagall raised a brow.

"Oh my goodness! I've forgotten it. I apologize if I interrupted you!" She gave a nervous laugh and rushed out.

"I have to go now, seeya!" America called, already halfway across the room.

It didn't take long to get back to the library. After Madam Pince gave looked at the note, she reluctantly handed him a book.

America had been going too quick to bother reading the name of the book Madam Pomfrey had suggested, but when he read the title, he saw it was called _Moste Potente Potions_.

He looked at the surrounding students then began going in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, look boys! Alfie's decided to become a good student and read some books! Do you know how to read, Jones?" called a smug voice from behind him.

Alfred spun around, and came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Heroes don't have time for people like you." He snapped, surprising himself with his tone.

"So it's true then?" Malfoy laughed.

"Dude, not cool." America said, trying to turn away and leave.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly walked in front of him.

"Are you afraid of me, Jones?" Malfoy teased.

"Not at all. Heroes aren't afraid of anything!" Alfred told him calmly.

"Ghosts are something." Malfoy smirked.

America brushed him off and tried to pass Crabbe and Goyle, but they got closer to each other. Just as America was about to push them to the side, Malfoy called- "Off to see your sister in the hospital wing?" And the three of them laughed.

"Sister?" America repeated, suddenly stopping. "_Sister?" _

"That's right. I'm talking about your girly excuse of a sibling." Malfoy said, sounding pleased that he was getting a reaction.

America spun on him and landed a punch on his nose. Then, deciding that a bloody nose wasn't quite good enough, he hit him with a round house kick to the chest.

Malfoy coughed and held his bleeding nose. His cloak was stained crimson in several places, and he was leaning slightly to the left.

"You'll pay for that!" He warned him, taking a few steps back cautiously.

"I still haven't paid for what happened on the train or flying practice, dude. I think I'll be fine." America told him, and with that he left.

As he walked down the corridor, America couldn't help but notice that a small smile had appeared on his face.

/AN/ See guys? I'm not dead! America was out of character, I know, but that was sorta on purpose. He'll be back to the America we all know and love in a few chapters, I promise! Sorry if you don't think it's very good, I tried to throw in some humor, but it was mostly a chapter to really get things rolling. And to show you that I wasn't dead. Like I said up top, school took over so I couldn't get a chapter out, and the chapters might continue to be slow. (Hopefully not this slow!)

Hermione's a stalker now! I wonder how this'll turn out! *grin*

I beat up Malfoy at the end to try and improve the chapter quality… Did it work?

Seeya, guys!


	11. Chapter 11

/AN/ U-um... H-Hi... guys! *hides behind a chair* I'm sorry I died, but... I had school, and... And... I HATE MATH SO MUUUUUUCHHHHH... T~T Oh- I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! I currently have 120+ reviews! That might not sound like too many, but it is to me! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, or added it to your favorites, or followed it, it means so much! I'm so glad you all like it and I'm going to try and keep you all happy! I expected maybe thirty reviews at the tenth chapter, not 100! You're all the reason this story is still around, everyone who's followed this, added it to your favorites and reviewed! You are all awesome, I really mean it. All of you. I suppose you came for the chapter, not me talking, but I have some other stuff to say. I know I've been using Alfred's POV a lot but... He's the one going around doing stuff. I must get the ball rolling before the Golden Trio does anything much. Well, it's rolling, just... Not fast enough? Anyway, they'll be in there more soon. And there's even a bit with England at the end! No Clark the owl, though, but there's somebody else there with him who I think you'll enjoy- I'm adding an OC now! That's all; you can read the chapter now.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter, if I did it wouldn't be on a 'fan fiction' website, would it?

**Alfred's POV**

"Mattie, I got a book!" Alfred announced after checking to make sure Madam Pomfrey was busy and no other students were there.

The Canadian stared at him. "What book?" He asked doubtfully, attempting to sit up.

"Some sort of potions book." He said, handing it to him.

Canada flinched after trying to hold it with his broken arm, then set it down on the bed next to him and began flipping through it.

"What is this for?" He breathed, staring in horror at a very detailed illustration of someone covered in boils, looking like they were screaming in pain.

Alfred looked warily at Madam Pomfrey, and then whispered, "The librarian said there was something in there about people... Y'know, turning into other people."

"Like shape-shifting or cloning?" Canada asked, suddenly more interested.

Alfred nodded.

America noticed that Canada began turning the pages much more carefully, as if his existence depended on that book staying in top condition, but then it hit him- their existence very well might depend on that book.

This thought quieted him down, and he silently watched his injured brother turn the pages of the worn-out book.

"Alfred, do you think she used this book?" Canada asked, and his eyes were locked on one page, and it seemed like he was trying to block it from his brother's view.

Then Madam Pomfrey came by before America could answer and glared. "You have five minutes. Then Matthew needs to rest."

America sat up straight, determined to find a lead in that five minutes. "Well dude, you know how awesome I am at finding things, I bet whoever it is doesn't even have half my talent, I doubt they'd be able to find such a good book for that subject." He told his brother proudly, believing every single word of his sentence.

"What about…" Canada turned the book so that America could see it. "…Now?"

**Canada's POV**

At the top of the page in faded lettering it said, "Polyjuice Potion". Under the title was a long, detailed description of the potion; it seemed to be what they were looking for. The potion had the ability shift the consumer's appearance so that they resembled another person, and judging by the pictures on the book, it wasn't a pleasant initial transformation.

"It's what she did," Canada whispered, "Well, we think so anyway..."

"Know so." America corrected stubbornly.

Canada sighed. "America, we still don't know if this is what she used! We're just pretty sure that she-" Canada hushed his voice (more than it was already was) to say what he finished his sentence with, "-that she wasn't really Madam Pomfrey."

"Dude, you gotta just assume stuff sometimes. That's part of being the hero! You have'ta assume you're right!" America said loudly, laughing. "But I guess you're just my sidekick, so you wouldn't know that."

"Well at least he's back to his normal, loud, obnoxious self." Canada thought, a weak smile on his face.

Canada continued to look over the page on Polyjuice potion, and when he had gone over it a few times, he decided that America was right, this was their best lead and it was reasonable to assume that this was the potion used by whoever had pretended to be Madam Pomfrey.

The only problem with this assumption, the northern nation realized, was that there was no way to prove it, as the assumed fake Madam Pomfrey had left. They needed to figure something else out, and fast, before something bad happened. And Canada had a feeling that they didn't have much time.

**Harry's POV (the next day)**

No matter what he did, Harry couldn't seem to get interested in Alfred's suspicious behavior. Hermione, on the other hand, had begun following the American practically everywhere, insisting that he and Ron go with her. She had even sent Harry and Ron into a bathroom after him a few times. She didn't seem to understand that Quidditch season had started, and he needed to practice. Even when he actually decided to pay attention to Hermione's rants about how odd Alfred was behaving, he would realize that Wood had scheduled a practice that he would be late to if he didn't leave at that moment.

Harry sighed and tried to move his attention back to his Charms class, where Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to make a magical sort of tracking device. You needed to link two objects; one was the object being tracked while the other could tell you where it was. Harry wasn't sure about any details, he wasn't paying enough attention.

Right now, Professor Flitwick was trying to help Neville, who had accidentally merged a book and the bird he was trying to track.

Harry looked over at Alfred, and was shocked to see him feverishly reading an old, thick book.

Harry kicked Ron under the table, and motioned over to where Alfred looked like he was starting a page over again, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Bloody hell... Hermione may be right, since when does Alfred read in his spare time?" Ron muttered. "And since when does he know how to read in the first place?"

Alfred seemed to realize he was being watched, and he glanced up at the two boys. A grin crossed his face and he waved from a few desks away, and Harry and Ron waved back, confused looks on their faces.

"Well, he seems a bit better." Harry decided, smiling.

After class, (which had been uneventful other than Neville's book/bird) Harry and Ron told Hermione what they had seen. Hermione was very interested, and started asking questions. "Did you see what book it was?"

"No."

"What was on the page?"

"I don't know."

"When he smiled, did he look happy? Was it a sad smile?"

"Yes Hermione, because loads of people smile when they're sad. No, he was perfectly happy."

"Well, I suppose this is good. Alfred is cheerful again!" Hermione said brightly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Harry said with a shrug.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" called their over-excited American friend who was running towards them.

"Nothing really." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, that's cool I guess..." He sighed, then his head jerked up as if he had just remembered something deathly important. "I don't really have anything to do, so I think I'm gonna go see Mattie, I just remembered that I thought of something earlier that I have to tell him anyway." The American said quickly, turning around.

He began to walk away when Harry called after him. "Hey Alfred, could we come with you? We've been meaning to go see him, so maybe we could go now with you."

Harry really had wanted to see Matthew more often, everything else had just piled up, for example Hermione's sudden urges to look something up in the library that she felt would help them figure out Alfred's behavior, or, studying for exams that only seemed to come when he was busy with other things, and of course Quidditch practice.

Harry was also interested in Alfred's behavior, he was acting strangely secretive, when normally he would force them to come and tell them every detail of what he was planning to say.

Alfred's eyes went wide a moment at Harry's request, until he laughed nervously. "Um, Madam Pomfrey doesn't like it when he's got too many visitors, so-"

"I'm sure she won't mind if we're not there for too long, besides, he'll surely like a few extra visitors!" Hermione assured him.

"But-" Alfred was immediately interrupted.

"Come _on _Alfred, why can't we see him?" She snapped suddenly.

"I... Um... Well, I guess you can." He said finally, causing Harry to become more suspicious. What was so bad about seeing Matthew? And what did Alfred want to tell the sick Canadian?

Alfred led the way reluctantly to the Hospital Wing, where, to their surprise, Dumbledore was sitting by Matthew, talking to him. When they noticed the four walk in, Dumbledore smiled and stood, while Matthew looked like he was shoving something in his pocket.

"Goodbye then, Matthew, get better soon." Dumbledore smiled, standing. He looked at the four for a moment, finally saying, "Matthew is lucky to have a brother like you Alfred, I wish you two well." Then he gave the others a nod and left.

"Whoa, dude, what was that about!?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"He just wanted to see if I had gotten any better." Matthew said quickly.

"Have you? Alfred's been coming here a lot, so I've started to worry... How did you get so many injuries? Hold on a minute, those look the injuries you got at flying practice..." Hermione ranted, slowly looking more worried as she talked.

"O-oh, um, we'll they aren't the same injuries of course! Madam Pomfrey healed me after that! ...Well I think I should be better in a few days. How did I get these? Well... Err...It's a long story and I shouldn't be talking too much, Alfred you tell them!" Canada said with a weak smile, earning a suspicious look from Hermione.

_Hermione was right. _Harry thought. _Matthew and Alfred __were__ hiding something._

_**?'s POV**_

_He looked up as he heard the 'clacking' of shoes in the hallway. A grin played across his face as he leaned back in his leather chair, making the floor creak. _

_The clacking stopped, followed by four knocks at the door, a pause, and one quick fifth knock at his oak-wood door. _

_"Come in." He drawled, leaning on his desk._

_She walked in, to his surprise, still looking like the double of the person she had been assigned to play._

_"What on earth...?" He mumbled. _

_"I apologize for having this appearance; I accidentally took a drink of the potion by habit. Pay no attention to it." The woman explained, taking a seat across from him."It should wear off before long."_

_"Well then, spit it out! How did it go?" He urged. _

_"Yes, I was able to slip the poison into his food, it was impossible to do so with his oaf of a brother, he refuses to eat the food. He'd rather eat junk." she scoffed, getting a nod from him. "Then it only took a few coins to convince a rather bulky boy to injure him." She cackled despite herself. "Those fools... They began to suspect something, though; the other one was watching me."_

_"Don't worry my dear; they won't understand what's happening until its too late. You did do the spell on him, correct?"_

_She nodded and handed him an empty picture frame. "Here's the other object." She said, her hoary hair finally turning back to jet black. It lengthened, spilling over her shoulders. _

_Her eyes became icy blue, and she regained her slim figure. _

_"The potion wore off." He observed as the final adjustments to her body were made and she was back to normal. He stuffed the small frame in his desk drawer._

_"Finally, that stupid witch has terrible sight, and I don't have glasses." She spat, rubbing her eyes._

_He chuckled to himself. "I assume you know what to do next?" _

_She gave him a nod and left._

_"Those poor, naïve boys." He thought. "They still don't understand where England has led them." _

**Alfred's POV**

Then, all eyes were on Alfred.

He laughed, trying not to sound nervous. His brother had completely dumped telling the fake story on him, and Alfred would be getting revenge. Right after he fumbled over his cover-up story like an idiot.

"Well, um, Mattie was in his room, and I was too, and we were talking, and so he like... Um... Got up! And he had a bunch of books and paper! Yeah, lots of paper. And I was like- 'Whoa, dude, that's a lot of paper, you might drop it!' And then... Uh, well then... The ghost guy whose head isn't all the way on came! And Mattie was at the top of the stairs that lead down to the common room, and he was like- 'Whoa!' when he saw the ghost guy, and then he dropped the books and he took a step and he slipped and fell down all of the steps, and then a bunch of books

fell on him!"

By the end of his story, Canada was giving him a look that said- "Oh, god America..." while the others tried to comprehend America's speed-of-light rant.

"Oh, Matthew, I didn't know you were afraid of Sir Nicholas." Hermione said finally, giving the Canadian a surprised look.

"I'm not; I was just, um, startled." Canada insisted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I see." she said, looking unconvinced.

"Oh, Alfred, wasn't there something you needed to tell Matthew?" Harry remembered, giving the American an expectant look.

"Oh, I, uh, forgot what it was." he lied.

Before anyone else could say anything, Madam Pomfrey was shooing the four friends away from Matthew, armed with fresh bandages and a reddish-purple potion.

The four students left, America deciding he'd just have to tell his brother about what he had found later, when his three friends weren't at his heels.

He decided to skip dinner and waved to his friends when they turned towards the Great Hall.

America maneuvered thorough the winding corridors until he got to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Yo." He greeted, trying half-heartedly to remember what the password was.

"Um... Pork chop. Corned Beef. Butterscotch pudding." He guessed, earning a sigh from the Fat Lady. He realized that he actually was hungry because of his subconscious food guesses, but he had made it his goal to get in, so he was going to get in no matter what.

"Incorrect. Alfred, you'll have to come up with it, I can't keep letting you in just because it's obvious it's you." The Lady sighed.

He decided to think of some magical words. "Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus! Open Sesame!" He continued, earning another shake of the head from the Fat Lady. "Aww, come on dude, let me in!" The American whined.

The Fat Lady looked insulted. "How dare you call me a 'dude'!? I will not be spoken to in such a vulgar manner!" She scolded.

"You sound like Iggy." Alfred commented, and the Fat Lady looked at him uneasily, not sure whether to take this as a compliment or an insult.

"Barking snout."

America turned to see Hermione Granger standing behind him, staring at the portrait expectantly.

The Fat Lady broke into a smile. "You should learn something from that girl." She said as she swung open and revealed the hole in the wall.

"Whoa, thanks dude! But I thought you were gonna go eat..." America said as he climbed in through the portrait hole.

"I realized you never knew the password, so I came to help you get in the common room." She said with a sigh and a smile.

"You're awesome Hermione!" He grinned as she climbed in after him.

"So Alfred, who's Iggy? I think you and-... err... Oh, who is it... Matthew! You and Matthew said something about him being your father figure..." She ended her last sentence as more of a question than a statement.

Alfred thought a moment. "He's British, and strict, and he's got weird caterpillar-looking things on his forehead."

"Eyebrows?"

"They look like caterpillars."

"Oh, okay."

Alfred continued his description of Arthur. "He hates French people; he doesn't have many friends, accept his "magical friends"." He paused, realizing that Hogwarts consisted completely of magical people. "Magical friends that don't exist. Oh, and his real name is Arthur." Alfred finished, deciding that he had said enough.

"He sounds interesting, perhaps I'll meet him one day..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "He sounds like a decent person."

Alfred nodded. "Yup, Iggy's awesome. But he travels a lot, so I don't know if you can."

"Really? Where does he go?"

"Oh, he's _all over_ Britain." After his comment, America turned away from Hermione and had to try _extremely _hard not to laugh at his own joke.

"Is something wrong...?" Hermione asked, moving to try and see America's face.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" America blurted, then collapsed into a fit of (as he later claimed) very hero-like laughter, definitely not giggles, because real heroes don't giggle like teenage girls.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "It seems you've become a bit more chipper lately, that's good.

"Yup, I mean, no! I've been fine, heroes are always fine! I was just... Sick. With... Goose pox." America said, fiddling with the collar of his cloak.

"Your skin looked just fine... And don't you mean chicken pox?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

America laughed, succeeding at sounding confident although his confidence level had begun to recede. "Pshh, dude, goose pox isn't the same thing as chicken pox! With goose pox, you get all those weird red spots... Inside of you! And then you get all tired and everything sucks. It's not contagious, so I went to class anyway."

"I've never read about goose pox..." Hermione muttered, sounding depressed at the mention of something she knew nothing about. Suddenly, the sadness in her expression vanished and was replaced with suspicion. "In fact, not once in my life have I ever heard it mentioned."

"It's... Canadian." America replied, his excuse for her not knowing about the made-up disease perfectly valid in his mind.

"Okay...?" Hermione said, slowly getting more confused and suspicious.

"Alright, I gotta go to bed, like I said, goose pox is very tiring." America lied, anxious to figure out an excuse to get away from Hermione before he gave away a secret.

"Alright Alfred, feel better." Hermione said, turning on her heel and walking briskly in the direction of the Great Hall.

"...I'm going to bed." Alfred announced to nobody in particular, stumbling up the steps to his dorm room. "Wake me up when I'm not gonna be confused every day..."

"Oh Alfred." The Fat Lady muttered. "Then we'd never wake you up."

**England's POV**

England glared at his window when he heard tapping, thinking that it must be Clark sent to give him a letter then attempt to peck out his eye.

"Oh, hello there!" He said with surprise as he let in a well-groomed, enormous Bald Eagle with a letter.

It landed on the window sill and held out the letter, which had an American flag stamp on the side.

"I wonder..." England muttered, tearing it open to look at the letter.

_Dear England,_

_I want to be sure that America is doing alright, so I'll be sending over one of my very trusted agents to keep an eye on him, and she will be attending Hogwarts with him. There shouldn't be any problems, I happen to know that Alfred is very fond of her; she's just much more... Responsible._

England couldn't help but snicker at that line, even though he was fully aware that Alfred could be perfectly responsible when he tried. He just tended to not have his priorities straight.

_And, in addition to this, I have sent her to your house so that she can stay there until she begins attending school. I don't know how to get to Hogwarts, so you're the perfect person to send her to. Thank you for your cooperation._

_~America's Boss_

_P.S. This is such a clever way to send messages; it's too bad I can only use it when communicating with the wizard world._

England sighed. Now he was stuck housing America's babysitter. He noticed something peeking out of the envelope, and he pulled it out. It was a picture of a woman in what looked like her late twenties to early thirties, with dark hair and a knowing smile. She had dark blue tinted sunglasses and red lipstick that made her lips shine.

"Well, I must say, the Americans can be quite good-looking when they want to be..." England thought out loud to himself, looking at the picture for an extra few seconds before setting it on his desk.

"Why, thank you!"

The surprised Brit spun around to see the girl from the picture, smiling and holding out her hand for him to shake. "Hello, my name is Cynthia White; it's a pleasure to meet you."

She gave him a warm smile as England took her hand and blushed slightly. "Ah, well, err, the same to you, I suppose you know who I am."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, you're England, or Arthur Kirkland, right? America's told me all sorts of things about you, and so far they're all true." She smiled, taking a seat in the chair at England's desk.

England gave her a weak smile, not sure whether Cynthia's comment was an insult or not. He couldn't be sure exactly what America had said.

"In fact, I distinctly remember him saying you'd find me attractive..."

_God, Alfred... Where did I go wrong?_

"Oh, is that what he said?" Arthur said, the only evidence of his annoyance the fact that his eye was twitching.

"Yes, it is." She said with a pleased grin.

"He also said that you were a 'pretty cool dude'," she added, making air quotes around the last part of her sentence. "I'll just have to see if that part is true is well." The warmth of her smile stayed, so her statement didn't sound like a threat to the Brit at all. He smiled back and walked over to hold open his door.

"It's getting late, I'll show you the guest room if you'd like, or if you're hungry I could give you something to eat, I just made dinner." England offered.

"Oh, that would be grea-" She sniffed the air as she left his office and passed by the kitchen. "Actually, I'm pretty tired, but I ate just before I came!" She said quickly.

"That's too bad... I had made Toad-in-the-Hole..." England said, disappointed. "America used to love eating it!"

"Oh, yes, he told me how delicious that was! It's too bad I won't be able to have any, but I really am very tired." Cynthia yawned.

"How about I make you some for your ride on the train to Hogwarts next week?" England suggested with a smile.

"Oh, that would be... Just perfect... Absolutely _perfect._" She said slowly.

"Alright, that can definitely be arranged! I'll show you to your room, then." England said, opening a door down the hallway. "Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and make sure America and Canada know you're coming-"

"No, I want to surprise them! That and if I tell them America'll have a detailed prank planned out for me by the time I'm there..."

England laughed. "You do seem to know him well."

Cynthia smiled distantly. "Yes, in fact I've known him as long as I can remember..."

/AN/ Yay, new character! She's important, very important! And I do own her. The disclaimer doesn't count for her. I made her up. She's not actually a person. (That I know of) Oh, and by the way, Toad-in-the-Hole is a real British dish. Look it up. I don't think it would taste too bad in real life, but I used it because A) It doesn't matter if it's good in real life, we all know that you shouldn't eat any of Iggy's cooking, if it's Toad-in-the-Hole or even cereal and milk, and B) Because it sounds disgusting. I made up goose pox too, if you didn't catch that. At least I don't think it exists… I haven't posted in a long time, and I really am sorry. It wasn't even school's fault completely, my writers block thing started a week or two before my summer vacation ended, but I just couldn't finish the chapter. I was completely stuck, because I noticed an issue in my plot line, and it required a lot of bending and rewriting. And I'm in an advanced class for math and I hate math, so I have an extensive amount of my least favorite subject. History's going well, though! XD And again, like I said up top, thank you to everyone who favorited and or followed me and or the story. And a special thanks to reviewers, I love seeing reviews, and don't be afraid to point out mistakes that I've made! Now comment! In that box below here! Or I shall infect you with Canadian Goose Pox!


	12. Chapter 12

/AN/ Hello my amazing readers~! Sorry to those of you that caught Goose Pox, maybe next time you'll comment. *shrug* Those silly Canadians and their diseases! (I love you all, my valued readers! Even if you're Canadian~ XP) Oh, and I posted a Snapped!Canada story called Snapped Side Kick. Its not just made entirely made of Canada attacking people, there's actually a plot! It'll make me really happy if after you read this chapter you went and read that and left a comment! Its just a oneshot, so the whole story is there! Alright, I'll start the chapter now.

Disclaimer- I think I might've missed this last chapter... Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Cynthia. Trust me, it hurts my heart to have an OC because I don't particularly care for stories where people make an OC that represents them so that the characters all love them and they become the main focus. Just trust me, Cynthia isn't me at all and she's just necessary! Alright, my disclaimer is turning into an author's note, so I'll write my chapter now. ^^"

**Canada's POV (in the Hospital Wing before the Golden Trio and America walked in)**

Canada sat in his hospital bed, bored. He couldn't think of anything to do, because Alfred had recently taken the book, and he was left with nothing interesting to occupy himself with.

Just as he decided to simply go to sleep, the headmaster walked in with a half smile on his face.

He looked to Madam Pomfrey. "Might I have a word with Mr. Williams?"

The nurse gazed at him suspiciously for a moment, then nodded and went to busy herself with something in her office.

"How are you, Matthew?" he asked kindly, sitting next to him.

Matthew stiffened, and just stared over at him. He was mildly certain that Professor Dumbledore didn't go around visiting everyone who went to the hospital wing.

_So much for not standing out..._ Canada thought bitterly.

"Um, I guess I'm okay. I'm sorta broken, though." Canada answered nervously.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "Indeed you are, indeed you are."

Canada stared up at him silently, not wanting to say anything unnecessary. He didn't need any more attention, and he wasn't sure what was normal in the wizarding world.

"Alfred's been reading quite a lot, hasn't he?" Dumbledore smiled. "Books are wonderful, full of knowledge. I'm quite sure he's learning lots of things."

_And I'm quite sure when he's not reading about polyjuice potion he's trying to figure out how to make something to slip into my drink that'll turn me into a frog or something. _Matthew thought, and he smiled. It sounded exactly like something America would do, as long as he'd turn back into his normal self at the end. His brother wouldn't turn him permanently into a frog. On purpose, anyway.

When he realized that he was smiling, Canada's eyes widened and he tried to regain a neutral expression.

Dumbledore's smile faded. "I'm quite sorry for the invasion of your privacy, Matthew. I was curious, and it was rude of me."

"No, its fine! I don't really mind, I just don't understand why you're here..." Canada assured him.

"Then I'll skip to the end of the discussion and tell you that I have a gift for you. I thought you may want to use it sometime." Dumbledore held out what looked like a pocket watch, but it had rings around it and was on a long chain. "This device can turn back time; its called a 'time-turner'. Its quite an interesting invention, all you have to do is turn the rings, and not get caught by anyone from the past time." As Dumbledore continued his description, he became more and more confused. Why would Dumbledore think he needed a time-turner? Just as Dumbledore finished his explanation, he heard footsteps.

"Hide that in your pocket, Mr. Williams." Dumbledore said with a smile. "And may it help you with what you attempt to do in the future."

Just then, he saw his brother and the Golden Trio walk in. He hurriedly stuffed the watch-like device into his pocket. He needed to tell England about this, but he had no access to Clark from the hospital wing, so he'd just have to wait and try his best to get better.

**Alfred's POV (Back to normal time, a day after they visited Canada)**

America didn't care if his friends said that the ghosts at Hogwarts weren't out to get him, he figured that all ghosts had some sort of evil motive somewhere in their minds.

This was the reason that Alfred hadn't sat through a whole History of Magic class all year, he either fainted partway through class or didn't go at all.

_This is so unfair! Why does a ghost have to teach my best and favorite subject!? _America thought bitterly to himself as he made his way reluctantly to the history of magic class._ Maybe I'll skip class today. I'm not gonna stay there the whole time anyway._

When he turned, he instantly felt hands pushing him towards the classroom again.

"Alfred, if you keep skipping class Professor Binns will give you detention, and he'll tell your guardian!" Hermione snapped, still pushing him forward.

"DUDE!" Alfred whined. "You don't understand, I _cannot_ go in there!" He jumped away and turned to face Hermione, who had Harry and Ron trailing behind her.

"You aren't a very good hero, are you Alfred?" Ron commented flippantly.

"I'm the best hero ever! What are you talking about!?" America countered defensively.

"I just don't know any 'heroes' who are afraid of ghosts." He shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of them, I'm... allergic to them." Alfred lied.

"They aren't even an actual substance, Alfred, there's nothing to be allergic _to!" _Hermione groaned, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the class. "Just listen to one class, just one!"

"I don't need it anyway, I know it a-" Alfred caught himself too late.

"Is that so? You'll have to prove it then, come on. We can sit in the back so your _allergies_ don't start acting up." Harry yawned, helping Hermione drag him into the classroom.

"Mr. Jones, how nice of you to join us." Professor Binns droned, following Alfred with his eyes as he reluctantly took his seat in the back corner of the class.

"Alright, let's begin. Where did we finish off yesterday? Ah, yes, Magic during World War II. Who knows which countries used magic during this war and which ones refrained from using any?"

America suddenly smirked. _If I really gotta be here, I might as well show the class how awesome I am at these things, it wouldn't hurt to make Hermione look bad! And if the class listens to me the whole class, I've just made a whole class period worth it for em'._ So he raised his hand, and began a speech that would last almost half the class.

"Well the countries all started off not using magic because the armies figured it would be unfair, but then the people in Britain were going broke and wanted the war over, so they decided to start the trend. Then in America..."

**England's POV**

"So you're a witch...?" England confirmed as they drove through the rain to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course I am! I work in both the muggle and magical parts of the government, it can be confusing sometimes, but I manage. I've been doing my job for a _very_ long time." Cynthia replied with a grin. "I love my job, its so exciting!"

"That means we don't have to bother with a wand, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled. "Mine is twelve and a half inches, oak wood, with phoenix feather."

England had already preformed the age spell on Cynthia, so now she looked like an eleven year-old. It had been considerably easier to perform on Cynthia, seeing as she was much younger than the twins, who were both a few centuries old, while Cynthia was only thirty two.

Although the spell had been done flawlessly because of her much smaller age difference, the Brit was mildly worried about the business-like, mature aura she had.

America and Canada already acted plenty like eleven year-old brothers, America especially. She would stand out, but England quickly reminded himself that she was a professional and would know how to stay in character. It was hard to keep this in mind with her sitting up perfectly straight, carefully sipping at tea she had gotten from England before they came.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, England parked his car and stepped onto the wet cobblestones outside of his car, and he didn't realize how in character Cynthia already was.

She leapt out of the car, a huge grin plastered across her face, and she turned and began talking to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, is this where we're going? Oh, this is so cool!" She chirped, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the Leaky Cauldron. The instant they were inside, her eyes widened.

"Hi everybody! I'm Cynthia, pleased ta' meet you all!" she greeted, making the Brit accompanying her turn bright red out of shock and embarrassment.

_She's a female America with dark hair! Damn, I guess I won't have trouble convincing people. _He hissed inside of his head, grabbing her arm and leading her promptly away from the forming crowd.

"BYE EVERYBODY! SEE YOU WHEN WE'RE DONE SHOPPING~!" she sang over her shoulder, waving.

England heard laughing behind him, and quickened his pace.

"Nice girl you have there, reminds me of the other fellow you brought here, but she's more pleasant!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, TOM!"

This was followed by another round of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt those sensitive feelings of yours, Arthur!" the old man who owned the place called back with a grin.

Arthur shot back a glare, exited the room, and slammed the door behind him. Cynthia's grin changed from stupid-looking and excited to smug.

"How did I do?" she chuckled, sliding her arm carefully away from England, completely back to her normal self.

They were now standing in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley, and England took the chance to turn around and talk to her about her surprise performance.

"Learned to be an eleven year-old from Alfred, did you? Couldn't just use your past years?" He growled, still flustered and embarrassed.

Cynthia shrugged. "Actually, I _did_ learn to be eleven from Alfred, I've known him since I was very little! I just sorta copied his behavior like it is now; I guess I faded out of it after... Ah... Never mind."

England nodded like he understood, but was suddenly very interested. "Alright then, let's go."

"Yes, I agree. But Arthur?"

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Could I get a cat? I _love_ cats! They're so soft and warm~! Rats and toads are awful, and an owl would be okay, but I'd much rather get a cat!" she ranted, going back into her hyper, eleven year-old self to lighten the mood.

"Yes, you may get a cat if you must." the Brit sighed, a slight smile crossing his lips. "Besides, you can just send messages with Clark, Alfred and Matthew's owl."

"Yay! You're my favoritest British guy ever Artie!" she cheered.

"One, 'favoritest' isn't a word. Two, don't call me that, I'm Arthur Kirkland, not 'Artie'!" He scolded her.

"Whatever you say, Artie! Now let's go get some magic stuff!" she cheered.

"I trust your... Um... Father supplied you with wizard money?" Arthur asked, referring to Cynthia's boss.

"Yeah, my _dad_ had it all shipped over to Gringotts." she assured him, and they walked out onto the street of Diagon Alley.

"Perfect. Let's go there first, then. Come along!" England said, taking her hand to lead her through the thick crowd.

"You're holding my hand, Arthur." Cynthia whispered in England's ear, making him turn red and release his grip on Cynthia.

"You know; maybe you should go get lost in the crowd. Actually- Please do." England hissed.

Cynthia shrugged with a smile and skipped away from England, who followed after her with a glare. Why couldn't America go to one of his own damn wizard schools? Why had his boss insisted that _England_ watch him?

England sighed and mentally listed all of the nations that would've done just as good a job teaching something to America. Then, another thought appeared in his head.

Why did America's boss consider him useless? England could imagine that his boss would think he was immature, reckless, and bossy, but America definitely knew how to pull through and be perfectly useful when it was needed.

England realized that he was over thinking things and ran to catch up to Cynthia, who had suddenly started to run towards the display of a pet shop. It had all sorts of things from simple house cats to things as exotic as huge bats.

Cynthia spun around, her face lit up. "I wanna go in there, I wanna go in there!" she chirped, pointing inside the store.

England shook his head, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Cynthia.

"Why not?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"It'll be a pain to carry a cat around with us all day, we're going to get that last." England explained, leading the pouting girl away from all of the animals. "Come on, stop looking so gloomy, people are staring!" England said, and Cynthia ignored him.

England glared. "Fine then, but at least hurry up. We have to get you your robes." He told her.

This was going to be a long shopping trip.

**Canada's POV (The Next Day)**

Madam Pomfrey finally decided that Matthew could leave the hospital wing, but made him promise to come back every now and then for the next month so that she could monitor his arm's healing. It still wasn't 100%, but Matthew needed to get out of the hospital wing if he wanted to do well in any of his classes.

According to Hermione, they were going over something complicated in potions and unless he tried excessively hard to catch up, he'd be in trouble. Matthew made her promise to help him out with it, and she gladly agreed.

When the tired Canadian walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, Alfred looked up at him, then grinned and instantly bolted over to his brother.

"HOLY CRAP DUDE YOU MISSED SO MUCH! I've got all sorts of stud to tell you! Hey, how's your arm? Is it still broken? Do you want me to beat up that Slytherin jerk that did it again? Oh, guess what! I went to history class and I was AWESOME!" America ranted, and Canada nodded half heartedly at his brother every now and then to prove he was still listening. There was no way he'd be able to get a word of response in.

"Alfred, give poor Matthew some space! He only just got out of the hospital wing!" Hermione scolded him, and Canada had to keep himself from hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm still sort of worn out Alfred, you can tell me later, okay?" Matthew promised, and Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm sorry." Canada added, and his brother sighed.

Just then, the doors opened again, and a girl with long black hair walked in. She had bright blue eyes and a huge, excited smile.

She walked proudly towards where Professor Dumbledore was seated, but only got about halfway there before Alfred had engulfed her in a hug.

**America's POV**

"CYNTHIA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" America said excitedly, and Cynthia grinned and hugged him back.

"I know! I missed ya'!" she chirped.

America had known Cynthia since before she could talk. Her parents had been important government officials that were constantly busy. He was often given the task to watch her. She was also a witch, and both of her parents were non-magic people. This scared them slightly, and they were glad to have America watch her.

He took her all over the place with him, even several world meetings. She wasn't allowed to observe any of these meetings, but she would sit outside coloring in coloring books that America would supply her or, when she got a bit older, he would give her video games.

One year, when Cynthia was twelve, Cynthia was having lots of school problems. She went to a magic school, but constantly had to keep changing schools because of various relocating of her parents. There were people bullying her brutally over everything they did, at her school when she was twelve, however this was also a year that elections were being held and America didn't have any time to help her out or talk to her. He didn't see her again after that year until she got to be a government official like her parents, and even then America hardly saw Cynthia.

America suddenly realized that everyone was staring at them; accept Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"I see you've made it here, Miss White." Dumbledore smiled, and he looked expectantly over at Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me, I'll get you sorted into your respective house." Professor McGonagall said, standing up. Then she eyed Alfred. "Mr. Jones, could you kindly stop hanging on our new student?"

Alfred pouted up at her. "But Professor, I haven't seen her in a bajillion years!" he whined, and several people from the Slytherin table snickered.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "Mr. Jones-"

"Mr. Jones, if you let go of her then perhaps you can accompany Professor McGonagall and Miss White to get her sorted." Professor Dumbledore interrupted, and Alfred jumped away from his friend.

"Yes sir!" Alfred saluted, and Dumbledore chuckled.

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked over at Alfred, who grinned back at her. "Come along then!" she ordered, leading the two friends out of the Great Hall.

When they walked out of the hall, Alfred attacked her with questions.

"So are you staying with Iggy now? Did he bring you here? Hey, have you met Clark yet!? He's my owl."

Cynthia was just as excited. "Yeah I am and yes he did. He tried to feed me Toad-in-the-Hole… I didn't eat any though."

Alfred nodded solemnly. "That was a good decision."

Cynthia nodded grimly. "I thought so. And he didn't bring me, I got to come on the train all on my own~ It was sorta creepy, but I didn't mind."

Alfred nodded eagerly, indicating that he was still listening.

"And no, I didn't ever meet Clark, but Iggy told me about him! You named him after Superman, right!"

"Yeah, of course! I love that guy!" Alfred answered.

"I thought so. Well I got a cat, he's black and grey and I named him Bruce!"

"After Batman?"

"Yeah!"

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and the two friends looked up at her.

Without America realizing it, they had come to a huge pair of double doors that had apparently just been opened.

"Come along Miss White." Professor McGonagall said, and Cynthia walked inside. When Alfred stayed still, she sighed. "You too, Mr. Jones." she added, and Alfred ran in.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT A PHEONIX!?" Alfred asked, running over to the large bird.

"Mr. Jones, don't bother that bird! Get over here!" Professor McGonagall ordered, and Alfred reluctantly turned away from the startled phoenix and walked back over next to Cynthia. "Now while I get the hat, you two wait here, and don't touch _anything._"

Professor McGonagall left then came back several minutes later with the old hat that had sorted all of the other first years.

"This is the Sorting Hat; it will decide which house you will be a part of. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will go to classes with your house and share a common room and dorm with students from your house. Any questions?"

"How does it choose my house?" Cynthia asked.

The hat's face appeared, and Cynthia jumped slightly with surprise. "How? I'll examine your mind, dear, and put you in the house you belong in. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the ambitious." The hat answered.

"Oh, okay." Cynthia said quietly, still looking surprised that the hat had spoken.

"If there's nothing else you'd like to know, I'll put it on your head then." Professor McGonagall said, setting the hat on Cynthia's head.

Alfred watched Cynthia's face. Her eyes widened in alarm for a minute and she mouthed something that Alfred didn't understand. Then she calmed down, and a few seconds passed.

Finally, the hat made it's decision.

"Slytherin!"

/AN/ DUN DUN DUN! Remember, that means she's ambitious, not a secret Death Eater or something. Or is she…? Hah, only I know… :P Well school will be out for summer break soon, so when that starts my updates will speed up A LOT. Probably at least a chapter every week. So I hope you had fun reading, I had fun writing it! Comment please, and thanks for reading~ Remember to go read my Snapped!Canada oneshot! I'll love you all forever if you do!


End file.
